Switched
by sakume
Summary: When two distinctly different souls, one a great hero of Hyrule, and one a Gerudo king of the desert, both touch the Triforce at the same time, they awaken to find their bodies have been switched. Unspoken pasts will be revealed, and each will find the other is not quite what they have come to know. (OoT universe) T for occasional language and situations. LinkxZel/GanondorfxNab
1. Prologue

Well. Here we are. I know the summary could be better. And I feel that the prologue is more of the same. But I also feel it gets much better as you go on. Give it a chance and I think you'll like it. Leave a review if you like!

-Prologue -

"Link!" Zelda screamed, throwing her hands to her mouth in disgust. Blood poured from a wound in the Hylian's chest, soaking his green tunic and down the shreds of clothing. The rain formed streams of water on the stone paving the way to the Temple of Time, lightning ripping through the sky and lighting the faces of the two men opposing one another, one young, fair-faced, and holding the way to the entrance of the Temple with all his might. The other, dark-skinned, stood his ground, determined to enter regardless of what it took.

The Gerudo King grinned as he watched the crimson pour from the slice in the Hylian's skin, clenching his mighty sword tighter in his fists. The hero's blood ran red down the metal, discoloring it into a gruesome grey tone. "Boy, you don't want to keep fighting me. You cannot win. I _will_ have Hyrule as my kingdom, and all the people in it will worship me!"

Link staggered back, hunched and trying to blink to clear his vision through the pain, the Master Sword ringing in his ear from his blocking of the desert man's attack. "Hyrule will _never_ have you as a king," he spat, the saliva red with blood and thick as it hit the ground. His sides heaved as he panted, eyes fixed on Ganondorf. "Not as long as I breathe!"

"Link, be careful!" Zelda placed both hands over her heart, closing her eyes, trying to block out the sounds of battlecries between the men, the clanging of their swords against one another. _Sages. All sages of Hyrule, it is time to open the Sacred Realm, to banish the evil king forever. We need help, oh, Goddesses, please help us! If Ganondorf is able to get inside the Temple, we will lose all hope! Please, I beg you, help us! _She raised her hands to the heavens, focusing her power. In the flash of lightning following, she could make out a symbol on the back of her hand glowing, a part of the holy relic, the Triforce, symbolizing wisdom. She'd never seen it glow so strongly, so brightly. What did it mean?

Link noted the same symbol glowing on his palm, beneath his gauntlet, bright even underneath the leather stained red. His blue eyes shone in determination, in courage. "The Goddesses will not let you prevail! Not ever! Neither will I!" he screamed as he pushed back against the larger, stronger man with all his strength.

Ganondorf could not believe his luck. His piece of the Triforce glowed stronger than he'd ever seen before, fueling his body in power, glorious power. He could taste it, Goddesses, he could taste the throne. The piece of his power grew stronger, fueled his need, his strength, pushing the boy back one step… then another… and another. Link slid his sword and managed to gain a slight blow where Ganondor's armor protected him the least, right where his navel met his lower half. The man's furious gaze turned darker, his eyes gleaming with an orange hazel glow. He pushed harder.

"Zelda!" Link cried, feet sliding on the wet pavement, yelling over the cracks of thunder. "I can't stop him! I can't! He's too strong! We need help! I'm going to hold him off as long as I can, but I-" Ganondorf took the opportunity before him. He raised his sword and brought it with full force sideways, aiming not for his opponent, but hitting his target dead-center. A clang resounded through the courtyard of the Temple and the Master Sword flew from Link's grip, landing with a thud into the ground near Zelda, leaning sideways as the rain washed away the blood from the desert man.

"You've lost, boy. Give it up!" Ganondorf stretched to his full height, panting from the wear of battle, eyes fixing on the entrance to the Temple. He'd take Hyrule for his own, if he had to kill to do it, so be it. But something stopped him from entering the temple. Someone still stood, directly in his path, both arms splayed to the side. Link remained planted to his position, blood pouring from his wound, pose staggering, sides heaving in effort, fists clenched. He did not move.

He didn't move.

How could the boy not move under the face of so much adversity, so much opposition? He had no weapon, he had no chance. Yet he stood, strong and yes, determined.

"No," he gasped, shaking his head wildly, splaying rain everywhere as it soaked him. "I will not give up! I will not let you do this! And if I have to stop you without the Master Sword, then I will!"

Ganondorf did not expect the boy to lunge forward. He thrust out his sword, knowing it would stop him. Even the hero of time would not run into his sword. He would not dare.

But he was wrong.

Link hurled himself against the man towering over him, wrapping his hands around the sword and throwing it off to the side, the metal ripping open the skin of his palms. His weight, unexpected, took both men to the ground, and Ganondorf hurled the Hylian away, the impact of Link ramming him against the ground shaking his abdominal wound and putting him in a moment of shock. Both men were lying on the ground, Ganondorf still on the cobblestone and Link in the grass turf halfway across the courtyard.

"Zelda!" Link tried to yell as he crawled towards her, his voice cracking, hands sticky with his own blood. "Zelda, open the realm now! You have to do it now…" his voice trailed off, both from exhaustion and a sight, high above in the sky. A light, bright and holy as the back of his hand, began to shine, the thunder booming and rain increasing in force. Something above, too high to make out clearly, was descending.

Ganondorf was sprawled on his back, sword still clenched in his fist. He, too, could see the light high above, quickly coming down to his level. Goddesses… Goddesses, could it be? His eyes widened as the shape of the relic became visible. Three triangles, forming one, shining brighter than any gold or treasure he'd seen in his life. The Triforce… It was the Triforce.

Zelda's hand shone so brightly she had to shield it with the other, the relic descending further until it rested in midair, spinning in an ever slow, ever even twirl. "Oh, Din… Farore… Nayru… this is where you returned to the heavens… this is where you left it… and now it returns. Oh, you've heard our prayers! You've heard us!" Tears began to spill down her cheeks, intermingling with the rain. "Link! Link, you have to reach the Triforce now! Touch it! Touch it and it will know your heart!"

Link gasped as he struggled to get to his feet. He clutched a hand to his wound, still spilling blood, his skin pale, his strength waning. He had to get there. He had to get there now. He began to run.

Ganondorf was only feet away. Feet. He saw the golden relic before him, close enough to touch. All it needed was a touch. He forced himself to his feet, but by the time he had gotten to a standing position, the boy was nearly there, coming from the opposite side. He was running. His fingers were stretching out towards it. Ganondorf hunkered down, pushed off with one foot, and leaped, his heart skipping a beat as his finger made contact. Zelda screamed, Ganondorf made a sound akin to laughter, and the sound was drowned in an over-encompassing white light.


	2. Dragmire, Hero of Time

**Time for things to start to get interesting.**

Ganondorf opened his eyes slowly, blearily. His body ached from head to toe, especially his chest and his hands, throbbing in a constant drum of pain. A pip-pip-twihee sound chirped in the air nearby. He furrowed his brow. Birds were singing. It seemed odd to hear such a thing, since birds were rarely seen in the desert. He shifted to look to his right. Sunlight streamed through an open window, where the birdsong came from, not far-off. He grunted as he sat up, uttering a curse under his breath from the shot of pain it sent through his body. Absently, his hand scratched at his chest, grazing bandages. He didn't quite register he was wearing bandages, or he would have further questioned where they came from. His first objective was to see where he was. He'd figure out the rest as he went along. The fact that he wasn't dead meant he must have reached the Triforce before the boy, but it was odd to see the world so… at peace. His understanding of the Triforce legend was that it granted the heart's desire of whoever happened to touch it. He'd been taught well and taught long about such things, and he knew his heart's desire did not contain any frivolities such as singing birds.

He stumbled to the window to see where he was. Looking out, he saw the castle town market bustling, people walking around, features indistinguishable from his height. The air carried a slight breeze with it, and smelled faintly of flowers. Judging from the height of his current position, he was in the castle, particularly one of the upper towers. This was also odd. Why would he be in the castle?

"You're awake…"

He turned around to see the princess standing at his chamber door, hands folded together and resting lightly on her chest, eyes shining. He stiffened in defense, but she didn't seem to be tense at all. Indeed, she looked rather thankful.

"I was so worried you were never going to wake up. How do you feel?"

_How do I feel? Worried I was never going to wake up? What's that supposed to mean?_ He repeated the question in his mind, giving a snort of disgust and wrinkling his nose. What was she doing talking to him as if he were a friend, a companion? She should be crying for her hero, crying out in fear at the fact he was standing before her. But he'd never seen her more relaxed. In fact, he'd never seen the princess without an expression of fear or disgust before his presence, even as a child. Why did she look so relieved, so pleased to see him? It must be a dream.

"I feel fine," he lied, before putting a hand to his Adam's apple. His voice. It was not his voice. His voice was deep and gritty, a baritone resonating in strength. This voice, a softer, gentle tenor, came from an alien source. His fingers touched smooth skin, not tough and firm as his own. What was going on? His heart began to beat faster as he tried to piece things together. He looked down at himself. His limbs were lanky, young, lacking the strength and muscle knitting along his thighs and calves. His clothes were different and his skin… his skin, what was wrong with his skin?

His skin should have been olive colored, kissed by the desert sun day after day. These arms, these hands were white, dotted in fine hairs, not huge and bulging as his biceps always had been, toned by physical labor. He shook his head, holding these strange hands out as if they were diseased and backing away slowly, as if hoping to get rid of them. It was a dream, a nightmare. It had to be. A few locks of blonde hair fell into his line of sight as his head shook from side to side in denial. Blonde hair? Pale skin?

No…

His fingers quivered, jaw tensing, as he reached a hand back to take the ultimate test of his suspicions. He grazed along the ear, starting at the lobe. Yes, that was normal enough. He moved it higher, but the ear did not curve upwards as he prayed. Instead it slanted, growing out until it formed a tip. His fingers came together at that tip and he inhaled sharply.

Pointed ears…

"A mirror."

The princess looked stunned by his request, taking a step closer to him and reaching a hand out, starting to say something.

"Get me a mirror!" he shouted, heart hammering in his chest. No Goddess, cruel as she may be, would dare commit this travesty… Zelda had moved quickly, fetching a hand mirror framed in silver, holding it out to him as he asked. He snatched it from her hands and peered at himself, his fears confirmed as they stared him in the face.

Wide, blue eyes, for the most part innocent from bloodshed and free of the control over power, stared back at him, dark lines under them indicating exhaustion, which he felt physically just from walking around in the room. The face had a pointed nose, a fair complexion with nary a blemish apart from a few scrapes, and thin lips, which curled into a sneer as he continued to gaze at the reflection. The Goddess controlling fate, whoever she was, whether of desert or of Hylian belief, must have been laughing hard now. Somehow, though he could not explain it in that moment, he had switched bodies with his greatest foe, the boy, the Hero of Time…

"Link?"

Yes, that was his name. That accursed boy, given the triforce of courage, who'd managed to keep him at bay and keep him from his goal for far too long.

"Link? Are you alright?"

Ganondorf turned his attention again on the princess, who looked concerned. What could he do? "Fine," he answered again, short and clipped. He weighed his options. If the princess found out the truth about his identity, she would banish him at first opportunity, and without his power, he had little chance of fighting back. If he played along with this charade, at least for now, he could glean more information about what happened and make steps to correct the oversight.

"Here, lay down and rest some more," Zelda encouraged, easing his body back to the bed where he'd first awoken. "You've been through so much; you can't over push yourself."

"Did I reach the Triforce first?" he asked, irritated her hand pushed him down, but allowing it with only a twinge of his eyebrow.

"I don't know. I thought you did, but then there was this bright flash, and both you and Ganondorf seemed unconscious," She wrung out a cloth with some clean water and dabbed at his hand mildly, peeling back the bandages.

_You and Ganondorf. I have to remember who they think I am… but if I'm trapped in this boy's body, then… who is…_ It only stood to reason. He grimaced. The answer was obvious. But why? Why would they have switched- "Augh!" He snapped his hand back as Zelda grazed the wound a bit too hard with the cloth, cradling it against him and glowering at her, lip sneering to show his teeth. "Careful! That hurts! Don't touch me if you can't clean a simple wound!"

Zelda's eyes looked moist and she withdrew the rag, dirty with congealed blood. "I'm sorry… I should have opened the realm earlier… then he wouldn't have had the chance to hurt you at all… but it's unlike you to snap at someone like that, Link… are you sure you're alright?"

Ganondorf nodded, holding his hand back out for her and biting his tongue as she resumed cleaning the wound. _If I want to avoid her suspicion, I have to remember to act like the boy. At least until I figure out what happened. _"Where's Ganondorf?" It felt immensely odd to ask someone else where _he_ was.

"You aren't going to like it, Link," Zelda said in a smooth, relaxed voice, as if trying to soothe over the wound with her words. "We had him imprisoned in the castle dungeon, but… before he awoke, before we had the chance to figure out what to do next, several of those people, his people, the Gerudo, came and took him. They took him away, Link. Somewhere into the desert."

_Of course, the body would be that far. Damn it, I can't wait here like this. We have to do something before people start realizing the truth. _"I see." He turned to meet her gaze. She stared at him with a measure of concern he was unused to from anyone. No one had ever felt the need to be concerned over him in the past, just concerned about the damage he could do to them. The difference was palpable, especially in the way she looked at him now. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm just so sorry... I didn't mean for you to be this hurt. We should have stopped him earlier. We should have known he was going to strike and head for the Temple. If I had done something, you wouldn't be here with those terrible wounds, and he wouldn't be roaming free out there, waiting for his next opportunity." Her head bowed and she returned his hand to his chest, newly wrapped in fresh bandages and feeling clean, though still stinging.

"Don't worry. We'll see him again." Ganondorf started to get up, thinking she'd finished. "I'm sure of it."

"Oh no, you don't." Again she pushed him down on the bed, but he fought it this time, the irritation growing more hot under the collar of these clothes he was dressed in, the white long sleeved shirt made of cotton. "You still have to rest. You're not going out after him just like that. I don't care if you are the Hero of Time, the Goddesses know you need rest. And I still have to clean your chest wound."

He could overpower her. His eyes flashed and he grit his teeth, willing his power to come, to overwhelm her and force her into submission… the downside being she would know who he was, but he'd had enough of being babied and pushed around by her hand. The reveal would be worth it. He glowered at her and tried to call upon his magic… but nothing happened. "Wha…" Stunned by the lack of power, any twinge of power, he fell back on the bed and she began to lift his shirt up, towards his neck. How could he have no power, not even a feel of it coursing through his body? "Ow!" he yelped as she started work on the greater wound.

"Don't over exaggerate; I've barely touched you," Zelda soothed as some cold jelly chilled his skin and her fingers rubbed it in with a healer's touch. "For a holder of the Triforce of courage, you're as bad as a child."

Triforce of courage… then he had no power. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He was helpless, stranded in this body with a piece of the Triforce he should never possess, a body unfamiliar with his magic, unfamiliar with his techniques, and all-around useless. He didn't know what to do next, but he'd have to figure something out quickly, as soon as she stopped fussing over him. Even if he did get up, chances were she'd do something to get him back into bed at this rate, and his body did ache with every movement. He grimaced, turned his head away so he wouldn't have to look at her, and grumbled.


	3. Link, King of Evil

**Glad you guys like the idea. R and R! Let's see how our hero is doing…**

A smell of jasmine and spice wafted into his nose. It made it wrinkle, twitch, and then sneeze. The noise was a great sound, loud and echoing. He groaned as he sat up and glanced to his left, where a woman sat expectantly, leaning on her knees, supported by her elbows. He didn't recognize her, but he recognized her race- Gerudo. The skin, tan and even, was the first dead giveaway. Then came the eyes, a golden color as the race shared. She was smiling, wearing a deep green lipstick almost an olive color, her red hair tied back and woven into a braid, sporting jewelry in several places, from a gold hoop in her lower lip to several different star and moon shapes lining her ears.

"My Lord, you're awake. Do you need anything?"

_Lord? Awake? _Link lifted a hand to his head and shook it, setting his feet on the ground below him, feeling dizzy. "What happened?" As the words left his mouth, he nearly choked on them. His voice had suddenly dropped a whole scale, deep and powerful. His heart began to pound in his chest as he looked at his hands, resting on his knees. They were not his hands. It was a dream. Oh, Goddesses, please, let it be a bad dream, a nightmare. _Zelda, wake me up. Oh, please, wake me up!_

"You were imprisoned in the dungeon of the Royal Family. We took measures to rescue you, my Lord."

His eyes scanned the room for a mirror of some sort, but there was nothing visible. He got up from the sitting position and groaned, clutching an arm to his abdomen. It hit bare skin. He realized with a start he was not wearing clothing beyond a pair of tan pants, made of material which felt silky.

"Be careful, my Lord. Your wounds have not healed yet. The boy struggled against your power hard," She moved to his side, eyes glued on him.

He slid his hand along the wound in question, a long, nasty-looking sword wound cutting just above his belly button, about eight inches long. A simple look at the body confirmed his suspicions. He hated to admit it. He hated to even think it. However, for all his hatred and angry refusals, the facts remained firm. No, no, he had to prove it. He had to see for himself. He forced himself to his feet, shuffling over the stone floor of the room with a measure of confusion, unused to feeling so big and heavy. He towered over the woman by at least a foot, but was she short, or was he tall? The new perspective made things impossible to reason.

He didn't see a mirror in the room, so he thought harder. His expression must have alerted the Gerudo to something, because she cleared her throat and bowed as he faced her. "My Lord, I would truly be honored should you ask of me anything, anything you need."

A solution, though perhaps not the best, entered his mind. "Water," he said, surprised by how dark his voice sounded. "Could I have some water? A bucket will do."

She simply stared at him as if he'd sprouted wings in front of her eyes.

Link was sure his request had been straightforward, but he tried again. Perhaps he'd been speaking too quietly, though he was sure this voice did not even know the meaning of the word. "Did you hear me? I said I wanted some water."

She trembled like a leaf then, nodding violently. "Yes, yes, of course! I'll fetch it right away for you, my Master!"

Link reached out a hand to stop her as she whirled on heel and dashed from the room, but she left far too quickly for him to say anything. He followed after out, exiting the small, simple recovery room into a larger, sitting room with a couch, some tall pots among the shelves, and a long line of spears fitted against the wall. He did not see her, so he pushed the door open to reveal a blinding light.

He shut his eyes against it and shielded them with a hand, blinking back against the wave of heat suddenly much more apparent around him. When he'd given himself a moment, he lowered his hand and gazed around to take in his surroundings. Sand towered in a variety of dunes, stretching in every direction. Scattered in several places about him were houses, similar to the makeup of the one behind him, he noted, made of stone or brick, thatched by straw or wheat. In the distance, a half-worn path made of stone seemed to move in the wind as it lowered and built up sand. Two dozen and a half women walked from one house to the other or along the path, talking to one another or moving silently, dressed in Gerudo garb he recognized from the fortress. As he observed them, he saw the one who'd been at his bedside struggling to lift a pot as she exited a house.

He followed her as she left the ramshackled street, not ten minutes away. When he left the remains of the street, his feet plunged into sand, but still he followed, until he found her kneeling beside a lake of water. He approached, not noticing the gaggle of other women soon swarming behind him, in turn following him.

She saw him as he approached and lifted the pot with some difficulty, staggering over to him. Now that he saw her in the sun, he noticed she did not look as old as before, perhaps just entering her tween years, fourteen or fifteen years old. Though she wore makeup and jewelry characteristic of an older woman, her body did not have the making of a woman yet, at least not many of the women Link knew. "M-my Lord," she stammered, setting the half-filled pot before him with a great release of breath, making an imprint in the sand with spatters of water as it sloshed over the sides. He stared at her as she threw herself down with a bow, both hands outstretched, kneeling in the desert sand. "Please forgive me, I am not strong enough. I do not have a fraction of the gift you possess. I am only your servant."

Link frowned, but not with displeasure at her actions. He leaned over the lake surface, greeted with that which he both needed and despised the most at the moment- the truth. The imposing figure of Ganondorf, minus his iconic armor, stared back at him. He should have been disgusted, but he found he was more stunned. Link had seen Ganondorf many times before, but never like this- never so simple, never so… human.

His muscles rippled with every breath, bare chest hard with abdominal lining like a washboard, broadening into great, bulging biceps and thick hands, which Link inspected briefly. Black hair grew from his arms, and red, unruly locks from his forehead. It spread along the back of his head like wildfire, just as untamable. He shuddered once, touching his forehead. The amber jewel and silvery headpiece he usually saw associated with Ganondorf was gone, but he still had pierced ears, a hoop in each and studs on each side, two of them. His eyebrows were also red, the same color as his hair, thick and bushy. He ran a hand over his face, stopping at the nose, which was his greatest obstacle. It was _huge. _His own nose had been small and pointed, but not to any extreme. This man's nose stuck out like he intended to look down over it at everyone he met. Granted, the man's body itself was much bigger than Link's, but still, the whole idea was just so… unnerving.

Oddly enough, despite the wound looking nasty on his abdomen, and his estrangement from his own body, Link felt… energized. No, perhaps that was not quite the right word. He couldn't explain the feeling, but it coursed through him, made him feel… powerful.

_Powerful._

His eyes widened in horror as he stared into the golden eyes in the pool, the golden eyes of the man who was his greatest enemy, the evil king.

"Lord Ganondorf?"

He turned to face the girl still kneeling by the pot of water, her eyes downcast as he met her gaze.

"Is there anything else you need of me, Lord Ganondorf? I live to serve you."

He noticed a rather large group of Gerudo women staring at him in a half semi-circle, the faces looking bewildered and tired. Several of them carried weapons, some of which he didn't recognize. He swallowed, mind racing. Although he knew who he was and most certainly was not, they expected him to be Ganondorf. Should he break that expectation, the results might not be productive. Technically, he was an honorary member of the Gerudo after passing the tests in the fortress, but he would sound crazy if he explained who he was. He didn't know the capabilities of the Triforce of power, nor how to wield it properly. He would have to get back to the castle and speak to Zelda, as soon as possible. She was the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom. If anyone would know what to do, it would be her. In order to do this, he would need help. Best to have someone willing to help him, even in disillusion, than no one at all. However, he would not let all things stand. Until he figured out exactly what was going on, he'd take it slow. He cleared his throat and faced her, doing his best to stand firm and tall.

"Yes. Stop calling me that."

"My Lord?" the girl asked, and several women exchanged whispers.

"Don't call me 'Lord Ganondorf'. Just…" He hated the name Ganondorf, but considering it was "his" name now, he couldn't very well ask her not to call him that, either. "Just Ganondorf will do… or sir." He'd tacked the last part on, but he figured Ganondorf would have wanted some term of endearment. It dawned on him how little he knew of how the man reacted around others. He had some idea. He would just have to hope it was the right idea.

The girl hung her head. "I know you are angry, my Lord… but we will not stop here. We will wait until you are recovered, and then we will look to you and obey. We will storm the castle whenever you feel the time is right."

Link sighed mentally. It was obvious he was not getting anywhere with her fast. He took a deep breath and faced the women looking at him. "Resume what you were doing!" he yelled, scaring himself a little with how intimidating he sounded, "I have much to think about!" He turned on heel, eyes turning upwards as he released a breath, and walked as quickly as possible back to the recovery room.


	4. Meeting the Sages

**This fic will probably do a lot of back and forth, at least at first. Easiest way to write it. I thank you for all the reviews, they keep me energized!**

Ganondorf flopped aimlessly in bed, staring at the ceiling. There were eight hundred tiles making up the ceiling, eight hundred exactly, each colored white with little pink speckles and the Royal Family crest making up most of the design. He'd counted them many times over the course of the past three days. His seven efforts to escape, three of which had ended with him being caught, eventually prompted Zelda to take measures to stop him and post guards outside the door. The other four times he'd given up himself and returned to the recovery room before the inevitable capture. There were simply too many people in this damned castle to walk around unnoticed, especially when the boy's body was so weakened. A part of this actually comforted him. At least he'd done severe damage to him during their battle. He tried not to notice much about the body itself, apart from the fact it was pitifully white and considerably less-developed in the strength department. He tucked both hands behind his head and sighed through his nose.

The door opened and he turned to face it as Zelda came through, carrying a tray of food. It was lunchtime. His life had formed into a series of boring, strung-out routines. He felt fine, which made it all the more irritating when he couldn't be allowed to leave this room, much less seek out his body. She set the tray by his bedside and took a seat, her eyebrows knitting together as she observed his sour look. "I've got good news, Link."

Good news? He sat up and faced her, unmoving to take the food. He wasn't used to eating the rich food she'd prepared for him and had rarely touched the plates she brought in. Maybe it was part of the reason she'd never let him leave. Because she looked so utterly concerned, her eyes glued to the tray, then turning to him, he reached over and took a few grapes in hand, popping them into his mouth. He swallowed them quickly. "What's the news?"

"The doctors say you're well enough to get up and move around again," Zelda said, offering him a serene smile.

He threw the covers back and got on his feet, clothed in the white cotton of a simple undershirt and pants. "Good. I've been telling them the same for days. These wounds will not stop me." She was giving him an odd look, so he quickly continued, waving a hand dismissively and approaching the open window, the only window he had to the outside world. He leaned out and stared into the horizon, in the direction of the desert. "I mean, from finding him."

"I'm so glad to hear you're as brave as ever, Link…"

Ganondorf felt a pair of slender arms encircle his waist and stiffened. No one had touched him in years, not with a sensitive or sweet intention. He smelled her perfume and felt her bosom press against his back as she leaned against him, the feel of her cheek apparent through the thin cotton clothing. What should he say to that? What should he do? He cleared his throat and turned to face her, but her arms didn't move from around him. Instead she just leaned against his chest, arms satisfied just to hug him as if she didn't intend upon ever releasing him. He wrinkled his nose and lifted a hand, giving her back a few pats. Maybe that would be enough to get the girl off of him. She looked up at him, and he saw in calm blue of her eyes a definite look of care, of love. He'd suspected the boy and the princess had a thing going between them, after all, they were two teenagers. He'd been a teenager once. He knew what was on their minds around one another. However, now that he was her object of affection, the tables were entirely turned. How did the boy normally act around her? Did he return her affections? If he did, Ganondorf certainly had no intention to do so.

She began to lean in towards his face, faintly, but Ganondorf knew enough to tell what she meant to do. He tilted his body back and turned his head to the side. She met his cheek and planted a gentle kiss, apparently not bothered by his movement, probably attributing it to shyness. "Before you go off gallivanting to your own vices and plans, I've called a meeting in the court. Get changed and meet us there, alright? The soldiers will show you where it is…" She brushed a few locks of his hair back, playing with them and then turning away, her long dress swaying gracefully. She set a bundle of fabric on a nearby chair and turned, still smiling. "Here are your clothes, fresh and washed. I'll be waiting for you."

She closed the door behind her and Ganondorf smeared a hand over his cheek, face twisted in a snarl of displeasure. It wasn't that the Princess was ugly, or that Ganondorf did not favor the company of women from time to time. After all, his entire society was based around solely female contact. He suspected he knew more about them than he did men sometimes, but to receive affections from someone who'd only been a stumbling block for him time after time only annoyed him. He uttered a short, flustered grunt through his nose and took the clothes she'd brought him in hand. Shaking them out, he grimaced with an audible groan.

Green. Everything was so green. It was enough he was being tortured by occupying the boy's body, did he have to dress like him, too? He missed his own clothing, and getting changed only meant he'd have to see more of the Hylian's body in contrast to his own. There would be no helping it, at least not until he got the chance to buy his own clothing. He changed as quickly as possible, doing his best to keep his gazes limited, buttoning and affixing until everything was on correctly. He'd never worn tights before, and they felt the oddest to him, but the fabric itself was actually quite light and easy to move in, different from his armor. He wiggled his toes in the boots and took a few steps out the door. The hallway seemed empty apart from the doors lining it on either side. Was this his chance? Could he just go now and-

"Good morning, Link," a soldier said from behind. "They're expecting you in the court. Come with me."

Damn it all. When were these people going to let him go? He uttered a deep sigh and waved. "Lead on." He followed the man until they reached a room he'd been in a few times before, a which always led to mind-numbingly boring meetings and drawn-out discussions never going room anywhere in particular. The doors were huge, and inside there would be a long table with a little over a dozen seats around it, a stained glass window decorated with a portrait of the princess, her mother, and her father. The doors were opened for him and he entered.

"Link! Link, you're okay!"

Suddenly Ganondorf found himself surrounded by a group of people he knew very well: the sages. A bouncing ball of light with wings alighted in front of him and he took a step back, stunned, blinking rapidly as a small voice emanated from the ball of light.

"Hello, Link!"

_The boy's fairy. _Ganondorf held particular contempt for this thing. He tried to force a smile, but suddenly a booming voice sounded from behind him.

"Brother!" He was lifted from his feet in a crushing hug that stole his breath, exhaling in a gasp of pain and surprise. The arms holding him were rock-hard and impossible to struggle from, but he flailed regardless, which only elicited a chorus of girly giggles from a few people and chuckles from the rest. He was set down a few moments later with a pat on the back firm enough to make him stumble over himself. He finally got a look at who had grabbed him and paled a little at the girth of the Goron in front of him. He vaguely remembered confronting this Goron many years ago, when he'd demanded the Spiritual Stone from him and blocked the cavern as a result of the Goron's refusal. However, when he'd last encountered him, he'd been holder of the Triforce of Power, the great King of the Desert. Now… he was little more than a teenage boy with no power at his disposal. His posture must have seemed tense, because the Goron gave a great laugh. "You gave a good fight, didn't you, brother? We Gorons could not be prouder!"

"T…thanks, I guess…" Ganondorf stuttered, patting his chest to slow his heartbeat and tell his body to breathe normally once again.

"We're all proud of you, too, Link…" a voice calm and smooth purred.

He turned to face it and stopped short when he saw the figure of a Zora woman approaching and giving him a hug. So much physical contact… so many hugs and well-wishes… it was making him sick to his stomach. However, he had to admit, he didn't mind the feeling of the woman's chest pressing against his near as much as he'd minded the Goron hug. Unlike Zelda, the Zora woman was well-developed and completely open with her body, leaving nothing closed to the mind. She may have been a sage, but he liked her taste. Ganondorf had never bothered much with modesty, nor had any of the women in his life. If only she hadn't been a Zora, he may have prolonged it, but as it was, he broke away from her and forced the same smile on his face.

"I knew you'd be okay." He had to look down to see the source of this voice, a small girl with green hair. She also hugged him, but she couldn't get her arms any further than around his leg. She could have been a younger sister, as far as Ganondorf knew, but he recognized her aura and sighed, letting the sage finish her squeeze. "I never stopped believing in you."

As she backed away from him, hands held in front of her comfortably and smile on her face, he held out his arms. "Anyone else? If anyone else wants to touch me or hug me in any way, now would be a good time."

A woman standing near Zelda, who was seated at the head of the table, gave a gruff chuckle, arms crossed. Her eyes seemed to smile even more than her lips, wise and experienced. "Don't tempt them." He knew her well. She was Impa, the castle nanny for Zelda and an overseer for the army, a supreme battle strategist. Occasionally she would join him during his sessions with the king and discussions about his fealty. She'd known his intentions from the beginning somehow, suspected his loyalty was not true.

"If you make that offer, kid, we'll be here all day."

_Kid. _His eyes were drawn to the voice and stayed glued there. For the first time in many years, Ganondorf completely lost track of everything around him. He stared at her and before he knew it, his lips moved. "Nabooru."

She stood near the chair to the direct left of Zelda, hands crossed leisurely over her chest, leaning on the back of the wood. She looked exactly the same as she had the last time he'd seen her. When had that been? He couldn't remember seeing her for at least a few years. She had the same long red hair tied back in a haphazard ponytail, the same gold jewelry on her body, the familiar amber jewel centered on her neckline and among her forehead. Even her clothing hadn't changed much, from the shameless exposure of her midriff to the billowing of her pants with a classical Gerudo design zigzagging along the legs.

"Yes?" She cocked her head, giving him a stunned look and overlooking herself. "What's up, kid? You okay?"

He just stared at her, memories he'd long forgotten by force resurfacing themselves. When he spoke again, his voice sounded softer. "Fine."

"Then let's get on with it," Nabooru remarked, seating herself, the other sages following suit. Ganondorf finally snapped back into his senses when a smaller hand wrapped around his own and the little girl with the green hair pulled him to the chair on the end of the table, between herself and the Zora girl. Even after he seated himself, he couldn't stop staring at the Gerudo woman. Maybe he was simply glad to see something familiar after interacting with so many strange things the past few days, but… he didn't like how unguarded her presence made him feel suddenly. How… open. _Weak._

"The matter of business we have gathered to discuss," Zelda began, her hands regally folded on the table in front of her, "is the retreat of Ganondorf into the desert. As we all know, he has wounded Link, and attempted to claim the Triforce for his own during our last encounter. Before we could open the sacred realm and perform the motions necessary to seal him there, he took to the Triforce. Luckily Link was able to beat him to the relic and both were knocked unconscious."

"What does the Triforce appearing mean?" Ruto asked, her fins flicking gently in and out instinctively. "That's never happened before."

"You're right," Zelda said, her eyes centering on her hands in front of her. "As Link reached it, he was knocked out. You don't remember anything or feel any different, do you, Link?"

Ganondorf shook his head. _Well, apart from being in a different body. _"There's no difference."

"Our matter of business becomes what to do about Ganondorf next. We were taken off guard and his people took him forcibly. He's been abducted and reportedly seen heading for the desert. According to Nabooru's reports, he's not in the vicinity of the fortress. Is that right, Nabooru?" Zelda turned to face the desert woman, who nodded.

"That's correct. Although he passed by that way when he was taken, he has not returned since. We have been alerted to keep close watch in case he decides to return."

"Do you really think he'll try to come back and take the castle again?" Saria asked, her voice timid, eyes turning to the older ones around the table for comfort. "Link is weak, now would be a good time, wouldn't it?"

At this point the sages began to discuss Ganondorf's goals and Link's condition, which Ganondorf found boring to the point of exhaustion just by listening. He knew his own goals; he knew how he felt. He leaned upon one elbow and found himself doing something instinctual, twisting a finger around a lock of hair and twisting it in small circles. A habit he'd never quite rid himself of, he did it when he found himself bored or lost in thought. _The boy will be trying to find a way back here, too, no doubt. He won't be looking for a fight, but that only means he won't expect an attack. If he passed the fortress, it's likely he was taken to Sumata. He won't be able to return here without help. I can get there before he even gets to the valley. _

"Link?"

He snapped out of it, face slackened in surprise and lowering his elbow, the sages looking to him as if expecting a response to something. "Huh?"

"What do you think?"

_What do I think about what_? He blinked a few times. "I agree."

"You do?" Zelda asked, looking a little stunned, her lips parting. "That's not like you…"

_Damn. _He tried to think of something the boy would say and managed, "It's best for everyone, isn't it?"

Impa put a hand to her chin and closed her eyes for a moment, nodding a few times and smiling sagely. "I think Link has a point. Very well. Nabooru will be appointed ambassador in this case, and sent to find Ganondorf as well as take his formal plea. When she finds him, she'll return to us with news. Link, you will not go with her. It's best you do not face Ganondorf until we are prepared and you are fully healed."

"What? No, I didn't mean that, I have to find him-"

"No, Link." Impa held a hand out and motioned for him to sit. "You are too weak."

If there was ever one thing that Ganondorf could not stand, it was being called weak. The word reacted with his mind like a poison. He stood up suddenly, quick enough to cause the chair behind him to topple over, and slammed a fist down on the table, face twisted into an expression of anger. "I am _not_ weak!"

The sages gazed at Link, Saria recoiling from him and looking almost hurt. Impa's expression settled into a stunned look. "Calm yourself, hero…"

As he heard the sound of a bell ringing, the boy's fairy flying from one shoulder to the other in a dodgy pattern, Ganondorf untensed his fist and took a deep breath, turning and righting the overturned chair before settling into it once more. "I want to find him. I have to find him."

"And you will," said Impa, standing rigid. "But not now. Let Nabooru try to see where he is hiding. Until we hear back from her, you must try to relax. Try to give your body time to heal."

"We can spend time overseeing the preparations for the Festival of the Goddesses," Zelda said, smiling towards Ganondorf. "You can help me prepare what needs to be done."

He'd forgotten about the festival. Every year the Hyrulians gathered in Castle Town for a celebration, a night comprised solely of feasting and partying to celebrate the Goddesses descending and creating Hyrule, leaving the Triforce in their wake. People and races from everywhere joined the party. Even some Gerudo were known to partake in the fun, but not because of their beliefs. The three Goddesses were not present in the beliefs of the Gerudo, but rather the Goddess of the Sand herself. The party typically lasted three days, all day, and Ganondorf had never attended for long, although every year after swearing his fealty he'd made a show of making brief appearances during one of the three days.

He didn't plan on staying put any more than he planned on helping Zelda, but to say any more here would only further rouse suspicion. He forced a smile, swallowed his pride for the moment, and murmured, "Whatever you need me to do, Princess… Zelda… I'll do."


	5. Plotting a Return

Time to go back to Link-erm, Ganondorf… erm… Link? R and R please!

Link spent the next few days making observations about where he was. He didn't get to see many people in the confines of the recovery room, but the younger Gerudo girl waited on him hand and foot, sometimes accompanied by other, more elderly women who cooked his foot and gave him drink, checking on his wounds. Most of the food he didn't care for simply because he wasn't used to the tastes, but he ate to be polite and more importantly, to avoid conversation. He wasn't sure how Ganondorf spoke to these people, but he assumed it to be condescending, and to act so rudely to people simply wasn't in Link's nature. So he endured most of the interactions with silence, which they seemed to interpret as a bad thing, because they were very quick in their servitude. Today, three days later, he was alone in the room, sitting up on the edge of the bed and leaning with his elbows on his massive legs, thinking.

_Zelda… do you know I'm gone yet? If I'm in Ganondorf's body, then is he in mine? What could he be planning? How easy would it be for him to get to those closest to me? How am I going to get back home and explain everything? Where am I now_? The last question seemed the most important, but he couldn't answer it himself, not without doing a little investigating outside the house. Donning Ganondorf's typical clothes, the only things provided for him, he stretched. He didn't feel nearly as sore as he had when he'd first awakened, but he didn't feel wearing the armor was a wise decision. The rest of the clothing felt loose, surprisingly, but it smelled of some foreign spicy aroma he didn't recognize. Intent upon finding his way out of this village, he walked out of the front door and saw the heads of the various Gerudo women turn as he approached the main strip of the community. The instant they saw him they disappeared, backing away into doorways or out of view wherever they could manage. He couldn't blame them. If he had the ability, he would disappear, too.

He didn't recognize his surroundings or the women themselves, but then Link didn't know many Gerudo personally apart from the ones who guarded the fortress. The town seemed underdeveloped as far as he could tell, composed of a few dozen houses, a strip with a few market stalls resembling those in Castle Town, and a few guard towers in the distance just past the strip. They were the tallest points among the buildings, so Link made the decision to try his luck there first. If he could get to the top, maybe he could see far enough to judge where Hyrule field should be. As he approached the tower, he passed by a house nestled just beyond the beginning of the strip, and heard the voice of a woman, which was no big surprise to him.

"Havel, I don't want you to go outside today, our master and lord is still present among us. We must respect his presence and desires," her voice drawled, sounding tired. It floated clearly through the window, the desert absent of other noise apart from a humming of sand-dwelling locusts and the low whistle of the sandy winds. Link stopped instinctively because of the sound of need in her voice and turned to the source.

"But Mama… I wanted to play…" the voice replying was a child, a desperate plea full of disappointment. "He's been here for forever."

"Three days is not forever," replied the motherly voice, patience present in the tone, but wearing thin. "He will leave when he finds it is the right time to do so."

"But Mama! No, not Lana! Please don't put her away! I promise I'll keep her inside!" the girl's tone turned into a wail.

"No, Havel. I'm putting her away until you can learn to listen to me. What if he had seen you? Do you know what would have happened?"

Link watched as a pair of tanned hands entered his viewpoint, moving aside a potted cactus which had been placed on the windowsill. When one hand came into view once more it was clutching something in its fist.

"No, no, no! Papa gave her to me! He gave her to me! You can't take her! I'll listen! Please, Mama!" The hand jolted and the item clutched in its grip flew from the fingers, landing before Link in the sand. He bent down before it and picked it up, the item revealed to be a small toy doll. It looked familiar to him, in a vague way. He turned the doll around in his giant palm with a finger, tilting his head. The craftsmanship was decent, with the majority of it stuffed with cotton or perhaps wool, wearing a dress with the Triforce insignia on it. The hair, blond in color, was yarn, with two buttons for eyes. Yes, he'd seen this type of doll before, in the Castle Market. They sold these toys for children often, especially little girls.

"Lana, Lana!" A door swung open and the little girl bolted around the corner, screeching to a stop when she saw Link towering before her. She froze in place, her hands splayed out to the side, eyes looking on him with an expression of shock and fear. His shadow engulfed her in its wake, swallowing her into darkness and blocking the sun's warmth. Her skin shone with a soft tan, nowhere near as dark as Link had seen in past Gerudo, her eyes a stunning green color. She had on a red dress with gold colored trimming, patched in one or two places near her knees, her puffy sleeves creased with grains of sand from earlier play.

"Havel!" She was followed shortly afterward by a Gerudo woman, one which Link suspected was the mother, who slid to a halt just behind the child. Eyes wide and quivering, she slowly slipped a hand over the girl's shoulder and pulled her behind her legs, buckling to her knees in a bow until her face seemed to bury itself in the sand, her voice cracking. "My Lord Ganondorf!"

Link watched all this with a pained expression. They still didn't understand, nor were they ever likely to, his resentment of that title. The woman's voice wavered with emotion, her hands spread before her as she remained in a bow, head low. "Forgive my daughter's foolishness! Forgive my intrusion! Please, she knows so little and is still so young!"

Link paused, looking at the girl, then at the doll in his palm. He could have destroyed the girl's toy with a simple squeeze, it was so large in comparison. He assumed it would be the type of thing Ganondorf would do. It was at this moment he made a decision. He would not pretend in action to be someone he was not. He may look like Ganondorf, but he was not this man… and the Goddesses help him if he were to be cruel to these people. He would not hurt someone to prove something so futile in the perspective of things. He may speak as Ganondorf spoke to an extent, but actions were another matter entirely. Moving carefully, he bent down and lowered himself into a squat so his shadow no longer engulfed the woman or her child, and held out the hand with the toy towards the girl. "I believe this is yours."

The woman lifted her head, grains of sand sticking to her chin, looking at him with a bewildered expression, eyes softening into awe. The little girl stepped out from behind her mother and approached him, one step at a time. All the while he remained completely calm. Link had always loved children, the younger the better. Maybe some of it had to do with his upbringing. She reached out and snatched her doll as if his hand were a snake poised to strike, but when he did not move from his position at her eye-length, the girl giggled and hugged the toy to her chest. "Thank you," she said softly, her gaze dropping from meeting Link's eyes.

"My Lord…?" the woman sounded utterly confused, beyond the point of reasoning. She drew the girl behind her once more, protectively.

Link walked closer to her and held out a hand. She flinched for a moment, but he just let it hang there, unwavering. The woman hesitated for a much longer period of time than her daughter, but finally accepted his palm and Link easily lifted her up to her feet. She stared at him, lips parted, head tilting just ever slightly to the left. Link reached behind him, pulling up his cloak attached to the back of his clothing, and wiped it over her chin, dabbing down the sand before letting it free behind him once more to wave in the wind.

"Just Ganondorf."

#

"My Lor- erm, Ganondorf… are you feeling well?" the woman stammered as she poured a steaming liquid into a cup, offering it to him. He sat at her table inside her home comfortably, but erect, posture proper.

"Better, yes." Link gave her a brief nod and accepted the cup she offered him, taking a sip. He coughed but swallowed it down, the liquid very spicy and warm going down his throat. He'd never tasted it before, but whatever it was, it wasn't a typical drink. What would Ganondorf say in a case like this? His mind groped for a response. "I'm having trouble figuring out what my next move on the Royal Family should be… after the battle… I realized I was ill prepared to face the princess… I will not make that mistake again." _Nailed it. _Link felt his lips twitch into a grin despite himself. If it weren't for the uncomfortable sinking of his stomach at the situation, the irony in it all might have been funny. "I am nearly prepared. I need only a bit more time before I am ready to make my return apparent."

"Of course, Ganondorf," the woman replied with a gushing enthusiastic nod. "If you need anything from us, you know we are prepared to go with you until the end."

"Actually… could I borrow Havel for a little while? I've some use for her… I couldn't help but overhear she wanted to see outside. If she likes, she may accompany me as I look over the town," Link said, turning his attention to the little girl as she looked up hopefully to her mother.

The woman's face paled, but she nodded. "Of course, Ganondorf… if you have need of her, she's ready to serve our king."

"Would you like to accompany me, Havel?" Link asked, looking to the child.

She inhaled and nodded rapidly, clutching her doll close to her chest. She never let it out of her sight. She may have been intimidated by the king of the desert, but the desire to go outside seemed to overwhelm any fear. Soon he was walking beside her towards the tower, and she was making little hops to fit into his much larger footprints. Link knew he could have asked any passing Gerudo to accompany him and they'd instantly agree. He could have asked the same questions of anyone, and they'd answer. But there was an innocent honesty to a child he needed now, especially now. So much honesty it would overwhelm any suspicion surrounding his new personality, or so he hoped. He turned to face her, watching her little jumps in amusement. He would start the conversation generally. "Havel, I want to play a game with you. Would you like that?"

The little girl nodded, eyes looking excited by the prospect of a game, shining among her little braided red ponytail. "What do I have to do?"

"I'm going to ask you questions and I want you to give me the right answers. If you give me the right answers to all of them, I'll grant you a wish," Link said, trying to sound mystical, his voice too deep to give off a playful air. "Anything you want." As he second-thought his promise, he realized it may not have been the best promise to make, but he had already spoken, and it was too late to take anything back now.

"Okay!" she agreed, her face alight with excitement now. Whether she truly believed him or simply thought the game too good not to make-believe was anyone's guess. Was she too old to pretend such things? She looked younger than Saria, probably closer to six or seven years old, if he had to estimate. Hopefully she would still be excited as he continued. "What do you wanna ask?"

"Let's start with something easy." Link pointed to himself, his voice booming. "Who am I?"

"That _is _easy!" Havel gave a little giggle and looked shy, tucking her hands behind her back briefly, and then pointing at him. "You're Ganondorf! The King of the Gerudo!"

At least she was willing to play correctly, then. "Yes, you're right! Very good!" Link wondered how odd he would look if anyone he knew saw him now, a hulk of a man praising a little girl for knowing his name. "Let's try something a little harder… where are we right now?"

"Sumata!" replied the little girl with a bright smile. "It's the village where we live!"

"And where are we in Hyrule?" Link tried to reason where Sumata could be, but he couldn't come up with anything beyond somewhere in the Gerudo Desert.

"Um," the girl paused and seemed to have to think for this one. "I think we're in the Haunted Wasteland! Only Gerudo and their horses can find their way through to the Valley!"

"Very good," Link said this half-heartedly, his brow furrowed. He would have to ask for a guide, unless he could see the Valley from the tower. It was a long shot, but his only hope right now. He couldn't ask for a guide without looking or sounding suspicious. He heard the little girl ask something, but not what it was, and he glanced down at her, a half-smile on his lips. "I'm sorry, Havel. What did you want?"

"You said you'd grant me a wish!" she chirped as she beamed from ear to ear. "I know what I want!"

He nodded, intent upon at least hearing the child out even though he was unsure of his ability grant such a wish. Please, let it be something easy. "Go on then, Havel. What is your wish?"

"I want to be taller!" The girl stretched a hand up over her head. "Titani always makes fun of me because I'm so short!"

"Taller?" Link boomed with a chuckle, a smile on his face. What a wish for a child to have! "Is that what you really want? Not a nice sandcastle?"

She crossed her arms, pointed out her toes and pouted with small, pert lips. "You said I could have a wish if I played the game! Well, I played and I want to be taller! Don't be silly!" The way this child spoke so innocently to Ganondorf, the king of evil, was astounding to Link. He wondered what the real Ganondorf would do. He thought for a moment on how to grant her wish, putting hand to his chin. "Alright, Havel… I promised. I'll grant your wish. You just have to do one more thing for me."

"What is it?" she asked, looking eager and willing to obey.

"Close your eyes. I can't let you see what I do when I perform my magic. Otherwise you might be able to copy it," he said, trying not to smile and to look as sincere as possible.

"Okay!" She put both hands over her eyes and smiled brightly. "I'm ready!" Link waited purposely for a few moments, long enough to see her lower one of her hands ever so slightly.

"Ah-ah-ah! You promised now!" He shook a finger, which made her hand fly back to covering her eyes and shaking her head.

"I didn't look! I promise! I didn't see! I'll keep them closed!" She sounded sincere, and Link had to smile because of her honesty.

"Ready? Open them!" He swooped down and scooped the child up easily as if she were made of dry wood, hefting her high onto his shoulders where he situated her securely.

She squealed as she was hoisted upwards with a rush of hot desert air, teetering for a moment, but firmly held by his giant hands over her legs until she was able to keep her balance. She clutched his red hair with both fists and couldn't help but giggle wildly. "I'm taller than everyone now! I'm taller than Mommy, than Titani, than even Death Mountain!"

Link laughed, the sound a great booming laugh he recognized, a sound which even now filled him with a vague dread in the pit of his stomach. He tried to hear it as he felt it: a friendly, open sound. Instead he could only hear power and strength, a voice that commanded respect even without any words. Goddesses help him; he would need it.

"I bet you could see the fortress from here! I'm almost as tall as the tower!"

_The fortress. _He followed her point to the guard tower. In reality he knew her assessment to be false, but he wouldn't dare correct her and damage her innocence. Innocence meant a lot to Korkiri, and Link in turn honored the trait. He stopped at the foot of the ladder. "Havel, I have to get to the top of this tower. Will you wait for me here at the bottom?"

"Can I ride you again when you're done?" she asked, looking sad as she was lowered down onto sandy ground once more, her little slippers sinking among the sand.

"Yes. All the way back to your home, I promise." Link began to climb, his crimson cloak flaring out behind him as the winds picked up with his altitude. He had to pause briefly and squeeze his eyes shut when the sand began to join the wind, but when it died down he climbed continually, finally reaching the abandoned top of the tower. Definitely the highest point anywhere nearby on level with the other towers posted with women, he looked over the town, glimpsing Havel waving from below him. He offered her a short lift of his hand in return and turned his attention on the horizon.

The sand was thick, meshing into almost a wall of something physical, something screening him from the outside world. If he centered his gaze on the horizon, he could make out something like stony crag in the distance, something he could only guess was part of the Valley. He could barely make his way through the Haunted Wasteland without help from the spirit, and he could never make contact with it in his current position. His only hope was to navigate the desert back to the Valley, but Havel had told him only Gerudo and their horses were able to do such a thing. He only had one hope, and the taste of it made his mouth bitter, but he had to try it. He began his descent, slowly, until he reached the bottom and picked Havel up once more. The idea had come to him based on what she'd said to him before. _Can I ride you again? _She'd asked. Gerudo would not be trustworthy. He'd have to constantly keep his guard up and would have less chance with a person. The only thing to do was to trust an animal.

He took Havel into the main strip, where he could feel prying eyes resting on him from many directions, but no one objecting. He set the little girl down and let her run to her mother, who waited in the doorway and snatched her up as if she were afraid she'd never see her again.

"Did you find all you needed, Ganondorf?" she asked, stroking her daughter's hair all the while watching him with golden eyes.

"Yes. She was helpful."

"Mommy, did you see how tall I was, did you see?" Havel gushed, glancing to her right as someone approached. "Titani! I was taller than you!"

The young adolescent who'd been waiting on Link hand and foot sneered at the child and bowed her head towards Link. "Lord Ganondorf. You are feeling well?"

"Yes. I'll be taking my leave of Sumata shortly."

The girl brightened considerably, her gold eyes snapping. "Will we be attacking at dawn?"

"No. I will be going back alone. This is not a fight where I will need any help." Link regarded her with a heavy sadness in his gut. He could _feel_ her desire to fight. How could one so young be so eager to enter a battlefield?

Her facial muscles tensed and she inhaled a slow breath, her lips puckering and pertly pressing together as if she struggled to keep her words restrained. "Yes, my Lord," she uttered with an exhale of that held breath, hot and labored.

"I'll need to see to the stables," Link replied, not correcting her entitlement. "With any luck there will be no bloodshed for the Gerudo people."

The trio of females looked at one another with startled gazes, then each expression melted away into something different. The mother of Havel looked upon Ganondorf with awe, fragility, and hope, her eyes shimmering behind silent features. Havel herself giggled and took Link's large hand between her own small ones. "Come on! I'll take you to see the horses!" Titani fiercely watched as the child led their king away, her golden blazing eyes never leaving the man.


	6. Horse Sense

**Ganondorf! How are you liking the life of the hero? The fic begins to pick up speed in this chapter. I have no plans to abandon this, no worries. R and R!~ **

"Hey! Link! Listen! Look at this!" Navi bobbed and weaved among the colorful banners being hung all around town, flitting from one to the next and then back to Ganondorf's head, only inches from his pointed ear. From the moment Ganondorf had set foot outside the council room, until the moment he'd arrived in the market square, the fairy had not stopped talking. Her need to speak to him constantly had proved useful in the beginning, but now was very quickly wearing his patience thin. He'd been able to elude further conversation between the other sages by pretending to indulge the fairy, and each had gone somewhere to help the princess with preparations, but now hours had passed and she had yet to stop pestering him. "Link! Look at all the banners! They're so pretty! Aren't they pretty? Princess, they're so pretty! Oh, I can't wait for the festival!"

_Oh Din, please have mercy on me! If I have to hear that incessant, ear-splitting voice one more time… _The man felt his eye twitching as the fairy's high pitched tone continued to spout excitement for the coming festivities, her flight making a ringing noise like that of a soft, tingling bell. He answered in a deadpan voice struggling to hold his emotions. "Yes, they are pretty."

The princess uttered a charming laugh and waved a dismissive hand to the fairy. "Navi, don't be so excitable. Link has had a long recovery. Let's give him a little relaxation and quiet time," Zelda soothed, overlooking a checklist in her hands, making notes with a feathered pen as she took in the amounts of banners and flags depicting the colors of the goddesses, stacked in boxes before her and being unloaded by some willing men. "Will you please go see if Impa has received the shipments of food for the feast?"

"Sure!" the fairy exclaimed, cheerfully flying off to find Zelda's bodyguard. "See you soon, Link!"

_I never thought I would be thanking you for anything, princess. But thank you for that, thank you, thank you, thank you for that. _Ganondorf watched as Zelda flashed him a pearly white smile and picked up a flag of silk embroidered with the symbol for Farore, stretching it wide before him. "What do you think? Isn't the color lovely, Link? It's almost the same green as your tunic."

"It's… fine." He surveyed it with more boredom than a critical eye. He had no interest in scrutinizing colors. He had to escape her view, and quickly if possible.

"And just look at the blue for Nayru! The dyers really put their all into the work this year. I wish you had time to attend the festival in the past before we meant, Link. It really is fun, I promise. So much music, and dancing, and stories… everyone being together and playing games, laughing and having fun. It's exactly what we need for the people of Hyrule after Ganondorf. When I was little, before we met, my father would host the most wonderful festivals, and I would always wander-" her voice faded away with Ganondorf's disinterest.

He had little to no experience in many of those things, and he was not at all thrilled about the prospect of attending the festival. His finger snagged a piece of the boy's blonde hair and twirled slowly as he thought. _I have to get to Sumata before the boy escapes and comes here. I have to get to him before he gets to me. _He began to wander a little ways, wondering if he could sneak away while Zelda remained occupied. He was almost out of sight of the princess, ducking lower as he neared the large fountain in the center of the square. If he crawled now, he'd be out of her view. He lowered himself into a squat, inching his way along, until he could see the exit leading into Hyrule field. All he had to do now was make his way to the gate, and-

Before he had sufficient time to react, a little girl ran in front of him hot on the trail of a cucco. Ganondorf only saw a flash of her yellow dress, stunned, before he heard the princess call.

"Link! What are you doing? This is no time to be playing games!" She approached him, smiling, obviously not irritated at him in any real fashion. "Stop chasing the poor cuccos and come see one of the entertainment acts with me!" She bent over and took his hand, hoisting him up, hooking her arm gently into the crook of his.

Ganondorf groaned under his breath, gazing longingly back at the open Hyrule Field as she led him in the opposite direction. His keen hearing picked up an elderly woman speaking to a man her age dressed entirely in blue robes. As they passed, the woman murmured approvingly to her companion. "Look at the young couple. Isn't that nice, Bernard? Don't you love to see the young princess out and about with such a handsome suitor?" His ears burned in frustration at his inability to correct her, ever conscious of the princess' gentle touch. They stopped just before the archery and mask shop, neither of which Ganondorf had ever bothered to enter before, and two men bowed before Zelda, twins. One wore blue and the other a magenta red, but otherwise, they were indistinguishable, each with poofy red hair and a thin, curling mustache.

"Alright, we're ready! Show me!" Zelda encouraged, slipping her arm out of the crook of Ganondorf's arm only to slip her fingers into his and intertwine their hands together. He sighed through his nose, but if she noticed, she didn't let it show.

"Ho ho ho, Princess!" chimed one brother.

"You won't be sorry!" the other followed up.

"We're the magnificent juggling brothers!" With that, each of them removed four colored balls and began to deftly toss them across the way to the other. They went on juggling for the next few minutes, successfully remaining graceful as they did so, and then began telling jokes.

"What did the Zora say when he swam into a wall?" They looked at Ganondorf expectantly.

He stared back at them for a long awkward period. _Do they expect me to answer them? _He glanced at Zelda, who was smiling, then finally shrugged non-committally. "What?"

"Ouch!" Both men chimed, catching their respective colored balls as they did. "Well, what do you think, Princess? We have a million of them!"

Zelda laughed lightly, a pretty sound much like the songbirds he'd heard when he first awakened. It was pleasant to the ears, but too sweet. She turned her attention to him. "Well, what do you think, Link? Do you like the act? This is only one of them, of course! I need your opinion desperately."

Ganondorf cocked an eyebrow and looked back at the two men, both with expressions of distant hope. They were terrible. He'd heard better jokes from animals than these men, and juggling did little to entertain him. He was about to bluntly say so, but then a much better idea slipped into his mind. If she wanted to hire terrible acts, have this ridiculous excuse for entertainment, let her. If these Hylians were so enchanted by mind-numblingly simple performances, let them have their fun. All the better to distract them from their impending real problem: him. He lifted both hands and brought them together with a clapping, steady, but slow enough to relish his private joke. "It's perfect. Don't change a thing."

"You really mean that? It means so much you like it, Link. You heard him, boys! I'll look forward to seeing the whole performance on the opening of the festival night! Keep practicing!" The men both bowed before Zelda as she spoke, taking each other's hands and shaking them, the red one exploding into laughter.

"See! I knew we'd get the job! Look at this guy, your highness; he's so nervous his legs are still shaking like Death Mountain is erupting again! Wa-ha-ha!"

"I was! I was so nervous we wouldn't be approved, I tell you!" the other man admitted with a fluent nodding and wringing of his hands.

As Zelda laughed, Ganondorf took note of another opportunity and took a few steps back. Did the boy get any time to himself at all? He had just turned around and was preparing to run when hell itself spoke to him.

"I'm back, Link!" Navi fluttered to his shoulder, hovering pleasantly. "Where are we going?"

Ganondorf threw his hands up in the air just as he heard Zelda, who'd seen Navi returning and therefore foiled his escape plans. "Link! Would you stop trying to sneak off? What are you so eager for? Are you really that concerned about Ganondorf?"

"Yes! Yes, I am!" Ganondorf exclaimed, spreading his arms wide. "I'm concerned! Can I go? Please?" Please. He'd just said please, to the princess of all people. Well, if that's what it took to get away, so be it. He'd beg her if he had to. He couldn't take much more of this socialization.

"You heard Impa, Link…you need less excitement, not more. You have to take it easy." Zelda's tone had turned sweetly sympathetic, her eyes soft. She took his arm and leaned her head against it. "I'm sorry… I must be asking so much of you, no wonder you're distracted. I know. Let's go to the Ranch. At least there you wouldn't have to feel so crowded and pressured. Would you like that?"

Ganondorf considered this for a moment. If they were going to a ranch, there were at least likely to be less people than there were in the Castle Market, which was probably one of the most populated places in Hyrule, rivaled only by Kakariko Village. With less people, it would be easier to get away. He wasn't very social as it was, so anything involving more seclusion would be more comfortable for him. He nodded. "I'd like that, yes."

"Oh, Princess!" Navi chimed, flitting over to her side. "Impa told me they've received all the food they need and it should be ready in time for the first night celebration! Isn't that great?"

"Perfect, Navi!" Zelda put her hand on Ganondorf's shoulder, squeezing. "Let's go to Lon Lon. Would you like to call Epona once we're beyond the drawbridge, Link?"

Ganondorf stared at her, mind racing. _Epona? Who's Epona? _He'd been able to talk his way around or out of anything he hadn't understood up till now, but this reference had him simply stumped. "No, I don't think so."

"Oh. Are you sure? You want to walk? It shouldn't take us long, but if you'd rather walk, that's fine," Zelda said, kindness smoothing over her voice. "Or if you want to ride two on one, that's fine, too."

_Was that hopefulness in her voice I heard? _Ganondorf took a moment to process the information he'd gathered. _Epona must be a horse, or some manner of beast. I can't very well go back on my word now, but if I ask to walk she may find it strange. Not to mention it will leave me without something to commandeer once we arrive. I can survive a short ride. _"Riding double is fine."

Zelda passed a message to Navi, who quickly passed it to Impa. It wasn't but a few moments when the attendant arrived leading the reins of a white mare, bearing the royal crest both in saddle and bridle. "Here is Belle, Princess." She nodded to Ganondorf and stood beside the horse, both waiting. Neither moved until Zelda held out her arms to him, an expectant look on her features. Sighing mentally, Ganondorf bent and picked up the princess beneath the armpits, helping her up onto the horse, avoiding her eyes as he did so and waiting for her to get situated sidesaddle, as royalty rode most often. She wasn't particularly heavy, but he found her dress cumbersome to get situated. Once she finally seemed satisfied, he hoisted himself on and let his hands hang limp at his sides. Did she really expect him to hold her? She glanced behind her and Impa seemed to be watching him. Yes, she expected it.

He leaned forward just slightly, linking his arms around her, taking the reins, her body resting comfortably against his.

"Remember to take it easy, hero." Impa was talking to him, her arms crossed over her chest, her face set firmly, impassibly. Out of almost any woman he'd known, he found her the hardest to read. "No steering away to fight a passing poe or wolfos." Even joking, which was rare enough, the woman hardly cracked a smile.

"Sure," Link responded, clicking his tongue and digging his heels lightly against the horse, causing her to trot forward. It was going to be a long, boring ride.

They rode at this expected, plodding speed until they were beyond the drawbridge, when Zelda fidgeted around and, to Ganondorf's surprise, righted herself with a leg on each side, taking the reins over his hands. "Come on, Link! She's not looking anymore! Let's have some fun! Hyah!" She whipped the reins, causing the horse to break into a gallop.

Ganondorf tensed, his hands on the reins tightening and his body leaning forward, stunned. "Whoah!" Zelda had promised it would be faster if they rode, and she was certainly right. The princess had a little fire in her spirit after all. He was pleasantly surprised. They rode through the entrance of the ranch, slowing to avoid riding over any of the wandering Cuccos, of which there were many. He shifted off her horse and gazed around his surroundings as the princess got off behind him, giving her horse a pat or two, stroking its white mane. The ranch was rather large, with a lot of room for the horses to run about, a corral built in the middle of the ground, the wall around it at least twelve or so feet high, more than enough to keep the horses inside the permeters. Several horses, most a similar golden color, were grazing along the field.

"Link!" Someone called his name and he turned to see a woman about Zelda's age rushing over, dropping a bucket she'd been carrying. "Hi! It's so good to see you!"

"Good to see you too…" he objectively said as he took in the girl's appearance. She had red, fiery hair, with a few strands of hay stuck in here or there, long, like Ganondorf preferred women to wear their hair. Most Gerudo, even the rare man, wore their hair long to a certain point. She had pretty blue eyes which sparkled with life, smelling of cattle and horses, a smell which didn't particularly bother Ganondorf, at least not as much as the princess' perfume.

"I hoped you'd come by today!" she gushed, taking his hand and leading him towards the middle of the field. "Epona has missed you!"

"Well howdy there, Link!" A southern drawl of an accent accompanied a man approaching from the nearby house, wearing blue overalls. "Easy, Mal, you don't want to overexcite the lad! Princess! Y'all come to see how the festival preparation's goin? I got good news! The ranch'll be up and waitin' to be filled with whoever wants to come and look around! We'll have dancin', and singin', and special places for all the guests of honor! I thank ya again for lettin' Lon Lon host this year, yer highness! Mighty proud to be helpin' the king!"

Zelda smiled as she led her horse over to the tie-off and gave her a little slack. "We're happy to help your business, Talon!"

"How's about you come with me, Princess, and I'll show ya some more of the plans I got while Mal and Link get ter seein to catch up!" Talon offered the princess an arm, which she gracefully accepted, waving to Ganondorf as she walked inside the taller building on the premises.

"Well, come on, Link! You probably want to see Epona, right? Why don't you call her?" the girl asked, resting her hands comfortably in front of her chest.

"Sure…" Ganondorf paused, knowing he wouldn't be able to explain why he didn't want to call the horse. At least, he hoped it was a horse. He scratched the back of his neck in hesitation, and then cupped a hand to his mouth, giving a short call as he would a dog, "Epona!"

The girl tilted her head and shot him an instant look of confusion, and then burst into giggles. "No, silly, not like that. You know… play her song! With your ocarina! You do have it, don't you? You always do!"

Ganondorf fidgeted, patting himself down. To his utter astonishment, he reached into the folds of his clothing and came up with the musical instrument, although he had no idea how. He'd never packed the thing. He eyed it and turned it over in his hands, examining the many holes and the make of it. He recognized the insignia on the edge, near what he assumed to be the mouthpiece. It was the Royal Family's treasure, the Ocarina of Time. Odd, it felt so simple and powerless as he held it in his hands. He'd never held an ocarina before, much less played it, but the girl was staring at him. He lifted it to his lips and cupped it with both hands, blowing just a soft amount of air. It was enough to elicit a squeak of a tone, but nothing resembling music.

"I know what's going on…" Her lips parted and she took a step back, causing Ganondorf's breath to quicken. "You're teasing me!" She gave him a smack on the shoulder, playfully. "Stop it! I'll call her…" She brought her hands back to their position and swayed, closing her eyes, her voice lifting into the air like a song, bringing with it a gentle tune. Ganondorf wouldn't have minded if the tune went on a bit longer, but she stopped quickly, and a whinny was heard in the distance, near the back of the ranch. He turned to see a coppery-colored mare galloping towards them, her white mane flaring in the wind. She halted to a stop a few feet from them, kicking dust as she did.

"Epona! Look who's come to see you!" Malon encouraged, her smile bright and welcoming.

Ganondorf stuck out a hand, slowly, towards the mare, but she snorted, backpedaling a few hoof beats.

"Epona, what's wrong? It's Link!" Malon reacted with a stunned expression. "What's wrong, girl?"

"Yeah, Epona… it's me…" Ganondorf's tone may have sounded gentle, but it came between grit teeth. This horse was going to ruin everything. _She knows. The horse knows I'm not who I'm supposed to be. Damn it! _Ganondorf had seen many horses in his travels and tamed more than one who'd been supposedly untamable. He knew, by the look in Epona's eye, she was not going to react well. She snorted, black nostrils flaring, and reared with an angry whinny, backpedaling on two hooves before slamming her front hooves down on the ground, stomping the grass beneath her feet, inches from where Ganondorf stood, close enough for him to stumble back.

"Epona!" Malon shrieked, dashing to the horse's side to try and calm her. The mare reared once more, attempting to stomp Ganondorf, but the man rolled to the side in time to avoid it. "Epona, stop it!" She dragged her away by her mane as she whinnied again.

"What in tarnation, Mal?" Talon came running out of the house, followed closely by Zelda, who gasped, dashing to Ganondorf's side.

"Link! Link, are you alright?" She kneeled beside him, her eyes flashing in concern.

_Now. I have to act now. _There would be no delaying it. If he could just make her believe… "My leg," he managed, wincing, massaging it. "I think she just clipped it. Feels twisted. I'm not sure I can stand on it for long. We might want to head back and see a healer."He allowed her to help him stand, careful to put all his acting poweress into this moment, giving a superb false injured look. He'd need an excuse to soothe all the parties involved and remove suspicion. "I think she might have smelled Ganondorf… his blood… or something. Must have scared her."

"Poor thing…" Ganondorf couldn't tell whether Zelda was referring to him or to the horse, but he nodded regardless.

"Mal, will you take care of her?" He adapted her nickname and the woman seemed to instantly lose the greater portion of her suspicion.

"Of course I will. You just get your leg better. Come on, Epona… I'll see you at the feast, won't I, Link?" she asked, looking back.

"Yes." _The boy could own his own harem with all the women fawning over him. _"I will see you there." _Not likely, not when I reach the kid first. _He looped his arm compliantly around Zelda's shoulders as she led him back to Belle, helping him up.

"Give me just one more moment to gather my things, Link, and we'll leave right away."

Ganondorf nodded as he watched Zelda go into the house, waited until Malon had led Epona into the stables, and undid the rope tying Belle in place. "Fools… you don't even know your own hero… do you?" He stared down at his hands holding the reins, mind drifting for the moment on past experiences. He shook it to clear himself. He seemed to be dwelling on the past more often recently… did it have something to do with being in another body? He'd have to change that soon. He raised a hand, aiming the horse towards the exit of the ranch, and started to bring it down, but he was suddenly stopped in his tracks by a high-pitched voice.

"Hey! Link! What are you doing?" The bright ball of a fairy danced in front of him. "What are you talking about? What's wrong with you? You're talking all funny! Are you sick? I'd better tell Zelda!"

Ganondorf fumbled with himself, reaching inside his tunic for something, anything. His hand enclosed around something hard and firm, smooth. _How does the boy FIT all this in his tunic? _ He inched it out, inspecting it. It wasn't a perfect weapon for bludgeoning the fairy to death, but it was useful. It would have to do for the time being: he'd run out of options. "Hnhh!" He lunged forward, slapping the bottle around the fairy and plunging the cork in the top.

"Hey! Hey, what are you doing? Let me out!"

"Not right now! I need rest and you're not helping!" He tucked the fairy back into his robes, the voice finally muffled. He had another thing to worry about, and now he was set firm. He would find the boy. They would exchange bodies back to their rightful owners… _today_. He raised a hand and brought it down on Belle's flank with a slap. "Hyah!"

Zelda exited just in time to see a trail of dust, chasing it to catch a glimpse of a distant figure heading directly for the Valley. "Oh, Link… you never give up…"


	7. Ganondorf's Followers

**So good news everyone! I've decided to respond to some reader reviews following the end of the chapters, especially if you have questions. Scroll down if you'd like to see my responses! I can tell you now that this fic is going to go places NO ONE expected it to go plotwise. ~R and R ! **

"This is the stables!" Havel announced as they entered the building, Link ducking to avoid hitting his head on the main beam. The building hadn't been much more than was absolutely necessary, but it looked strong enough to withstand the wind and the sand, at least. He wondered how long it would take to help build a stronger stable, one that could keep more horses and the supplies in one building. The little girl removed her pocketed shawl she'd been playing with on the way to the stables and tossed it on a chair. "This is Ankha, and this is Fathi, and this is Isam…" she named off each one of the horses as she passed by, and a few seemed to acknowledge her presence with a nicker or, in the case of one tawny mare, a whinny. Many of them looked similar, probably interbred, darker on the hooves and tail, but with the same blonde sand color on their pelts. Havel giggled when she reached the last stable, situated at the very end, and larger than the others. "And you know who this is!" A deep whinny from inside the stable sounded and the other horses grew quiet when the horse came into view.

Link stared at the hulk of a beast, the pure black stallion's sides heaving with each breath, powerful and completely aware of this fact. She, or more likely, he, was easily two times the size of Epona, who was already pretty big as far as mares go. Yes, he knew this horse. He knew it well. The hero watched the horse's black eyes center on him, never leaving him.

"Easy now…" his deep voice soothed as he reached out and connected with the horse's muzzle, giving it a very tender pat. "Easy." _You know who I am, don't you? Or rather, who I'm not. I bet you do. Just don't be afraid. I promise you'll have your master back in no time… I'm sorry to say. _

The stallion snorted and flicked its head, a red mane draping over its neck. Link ran a hand through it, feeling how soft and silky the hairs were, smooth as water. He traced the red hairs down to the stallion's neck, where they turned a trademark black. It was red dye. Ganondorf seemed to favor the colors red and black, probably intending to make the horse look more intimidating to others. Link remembered when this horse had chased after Zelda and Impa, towering over him that night in the thunderstorm. It had seemed so much larger then, although still big now. Why didn't he feel any tension from the beast, any rebellion? _I just hope you know the way through the Wasteland. _"Did you take such good care of this horse, Havel?" he asked the little girl accompanying him, smiling down at her as he accepted a brush she handed him. "His coat is especially shiny."

"No!" she giggled, rocking back on her heels, undisturbed by the presence of the many horses four times her size surrounding her. "You did! Afzal missed you while you were gone, but we took care of him for you while you healed up in the healer's house!"

Ganondorf taking care of a horse? Link couldn't believe that the man would really care about one person, much less a horse, enough to make it look so healthy. "Well he looks as good as I remember him. You did a wonderful job." He bent to ruffle the girl's hair.

"Oh, I brought him something!" The girl dashed to her shawl she'd left at the entrance and dug into a pocket, fishing out a shiny red apple. Nickers from many eager, hopeful horses sounded throughout the stables, but Havel clutched it tightly to her chest. "No, it's not for any of you! It's for Afzal!" Returning to Link's side, she held it up, stretching on her tiptoes, but could not reach the top of the pen.

Link bent down and took her by the waist, lifting her up so she could give the apple to the horse, wary of how the stallion might react. He was doubly surprised when the animal took the apple gingerly, chewing and swallowing after only a few bites, bending over and sniffing Havel's hair almost playfully, the way Epona did to him sometimes after a long period of not seeing him.

"Stop it!" the girl giggled and batted at the horse's muzzle. "I don't have any more for you!"

"He likes you." Link felt a bit more confident to touch the stallion and patted the horse's neck a few times, receiving a nicker for his troubles.

"He likes you more!" she said with an innocent smile. "He's always liked you best! He wouldn't let anybody but me and Mama come near him while you were gone but I think he was looking for you!"

_Do you really like your master like Epona likes me? Or are you forced into it? _Link watched as the horse brushed his forehead against his hand. _How could you ever like a man so cruel and angry?_

"Do you really have to leave us?" Havel asked, looking up at him. "I thought you would be mean and scary from what Titani always says, but you're nice, I think… you don't have to leave…"

"Yes, Havel, I do." He bent down to one knee to reach her relative height, a little sad to leave the only friend he'd made here. "I'm needed elsewhere. There are things happening you don't understand."

"Will you come back?" she asked next, quietly, looking up at him. "I don't know where you're going, but I could go, too… I'm brave and strong!"

"Oh, I know you are." Link couldn't help but smile with her sincerity. "I can tell, just look at those muscles…" He playfully gave her arm a gentle squeeze between his huge hand, making her giggle again. "But I'm going to Hyrule Castle Town… and it's a long, long way away…" If he was eccentric enough, perhaps he could discourage her from wanting to come. "Besides, you have a very important job to do. You have to stay here and take care of your mother."

"You're going to Castle Town?" the girl gasped, clutching both hands to her chest, her posture tensing hopefully. "Please, oh, please, will you watch out for my Papa? He lives there and I haven't seen him in so long!"

"Yes. I will look out for him." Link knew the promise was moot, and he felt a sinking in his heart as he spoke the words, but the girl looked so hopeful he could not deny her.

"Oh, I'm so glad!" she said with a smile. "They're having the festival there soon, and sometimes some of us get to go in seeeecret. I hope I will be able to this year…" Her thoughts turning to the celebrations and talking moving to all the fun she would have if she attended, Havel completely forgot to describe her father, which Link was grateful for. He would have an excuse if they rem… what was he thinking? Painful as it might be to admit, he wouldn't see this girl again. He was going to the castle, talking to Zelda, and solving this whole thing, today.

"Well, Havel. Be good now. Go and see to your mother. I have to prepare to leave." He bent over some supplies strewn in a corner, sorting through them to pick out a blanket and a saddle looking like it would bear his weight. It wasn't difficult to find supplies meant for him in comparison to those meant for women.

"Oh… alright… bye." She backed away towards the entrance, pausing before it, looking back at him as if waiting for him to say something more.

Link turned to see her lingering by the doorway and chuckled. "Go on, Havel. I'm not going to work any magic without you seeing, I promise."

Giggling, the girl turned and disappeared from the doorway. It was a pity to leave her without saying something more, but Link knew he was treading thin ice already, and that was saying a lot in the desert. It wasn't a few moments before another face peered into the stables.

"Excuse me, my lord."

Link groaned inwardly and turned over his shoulder to see Titani bowing on one knee, staring at the ground.

"May I enter?"

He waved a hand towards her and went back to his work, lugging the blanket in to attend to the horse Havel had called Afzal. "Come in. What is it?"

"I know it is not my place, my lord. But I must question your plans of attack. Shouldn't we lead a full on offense against the Hylians if you are prepared?" She rose to her feet, lingering near the entrance.

"No, Titani," Link said labouredly, tired of the girl's constant desire for bloodshed. "If we are to attack, it will be in surprise. If you attack with full force, especially in these next days, the entire force will be present."

"Forgive me, my lord, but what do you mean?" she asked, pressing him further, approaching another step.

"The Festival of the Goddesses is upon us, Titani. The Hylians will be celebrating-"

"All the better time to attack when they're exposed!" Titani burst, flinching afterwards and looking down once more. "I'm sorry, my lord!"

"Let me finish," Link said, allowing his voice full normal volume, which in itself sounded intimidating. "The Hylians will be celebrating… with all the other races. The Zoras, the Gorons, everyone will come together now that the Hero of Time has united them through friendships. To attack now among such a force would be folly, Titani. It would mean too many unnecessary deaths. I am journeying alone to the Castle Town. I will contact you only when and if I require your help."

The girl stared at him for a long time, and Link could see her mentally going over his plan, double-checking it against whatever the real Ganondorf would do. He only hoped he was convincing enough. Making friends with Havel, he guessed, had cost him greatly.

"I cannot pretend I fully grasp your logic, great Ganondorf… but I will listen and obey. I did not understand when you planned to swear allegiance to the king… and I was but a child then… but you proved your cunning and power then… and I know you'll prove it again." Her golden eyes sparkled in fierce desire. "I'll do as you instructed."

_A child then? _Link thought, looking over her figure once more, over the mass amount of makeup she wore and the amount of skin she showed. _You're only a child now… you can't be more than thirteen, fourteen at the most. I never had those years, but the last thing I would want is to slaughter anyone in cold blood. _"Good." He gave her a brief nod as he spread the blanket over Afzal's bare back, the stallion remaining still and calm as he did so, watching him and the girl at the stable doors with ever studious eyes. "I trust you will." When he next looked over his shoulder, the girl was gone.

Finishing saddling and preparing Afzal's bearings took an hour, and then Link took his time making sure the horse trusted him enough to allow him to ride. He adjusted his riding pattern with the difference in weight, which was palpable as the horse walked over the sands. Afzal seemed to take it all in stride, not always eager to please Link as his rider, but agreeable. By the time Link felt confident enough to take him on the trip to Hyrule Field, where he'd plan his next move to get to Zelda without being killed on sight, a few hours had passed.

He hadn't expected anyone else to come to see him off, but just as he was readying to leave the mysterious town of Sumata, a voice stopped him.

"My Lor…Ganondorf?"

He turned, Afzal's reins in hand, to see Havel's mother standing in the doorway, clutching a cloth satchel between her fingers, a long crimson scarf covering her head and her face from the nose down. Puzzled by her appearance, he turned and looped his horse's reins loosely around one of the pen beams.

He faced her as a desert wind blew in through the doorway, flaring his cloak out behind him. "Yes?"

"May I enter and speak?" she asked, remaining beyond the barrier of the stables.

"Enter," he replied, extending a hand and nodding, motioning for her to come forward before him. "Speak."

Pausing, as if unused to this response, she took a step inside, and then another, slowly, until she was only a foot away from him, close enough to touch him. Her eyes avoided his, dabbed in green eyeshadow which made her look rather appealing, just enough makeup to make it known without being overwhelming. The same color had been traced over her plump lips, which seemed to be a common occurrence for Gerudo women matching the two parts of makeup.

"I brought you some supplies for your journey." She held out the satchel to him, not meeting his eyes, chin tilted at an angle so she instead stared at his boots.

"Thank you." He accepted it from her, his hands brushing hers unconsciously as he did, adding it to his saddle bag on the side of Afzal. "It is appreciated."

"P-please my lord, before you leave, If… if I may pose a… a personal question?" she stammered, her breath coming in still, short exhales between her words and her hands wringing each other.

Link's heart ached to see her so frightened, no, so nervous. He decided since she was the last to see him before he left this village, he would allow her some reprieve. He reached over and took her hands, giving them a pat before letting them go, moving his hand to tilt her chin up to meet his eyes. "Pose it."

Her jaw tensed and she looked at him with an expression he couldn't quite pin, something of confusion and worry, sorrow and regret. "Why did you come back? I did not think I… I didn't think I'd ever see you again. The last time you spoke to me… you told me you would never be coming back."

_I did? HE did? _Link fumbled for a response, his mind racing. He had no idea this town even existed, much less how often Ganondorf visited. "Things change," he responded, his voice smooth and deep.

She seemed to wait for a moment to see if he would continue, but he did not. "Will you be coming back again?"

This time Link heard the hope in her voice clear as day: a thick yearning for hope he hadn't heard from anyone since Malon's dreams of her father returning to the ranch. It was a hope that went deeper than just loyalties. He kept his mouth closed, afraid that if he spoke, he would say something he might regret. What did this woman want? Was she just another Gerudo woman?

"I heard what Havel said you told her… that she had to keep me safe." The woman turned her gaze away from him, looking at the horse on her left, who was pawing at the ground. "I don't know what's happening, but you have to promise me something."

"What?" he asked, waiting. She didn't answer right away, so he tried to soothe his tone. "What?" He could not, with a thousand opportunities, prepare himself for what happened next.

The woman looked up at him, tears building in her eyes, and threw her arms around him, as far as they would go. It did her no good, for his torso alone was like hugging a tree, her arms barely able to stretch to either side. She sank to her knees, hugging them instead, just clinging to him as tightly as if he were her only lifeline in a storm. His heart beat louder suddenly in the quiet of the coming night and he panicked for the briefest of moments, bending and helping her back to her feet, unsure of how to respond. He drew a complete blank, finally settling for a slight cough and a clearing of his throat. She saved him the trouble of speaking by starting herself, backing away a little, her hands clasped in front of her, hanging at her waist.

"You could stay here. You don't have to go."

Link swung into the saddle and took the reins in hand, the stallion seeming eager to escape the situation as he was, trotting a few steps forward. "I have to go." What else could he say? What had just happened? A woman had thrown herself at him, which had never happened to Link before and stunned him in more ways than one. Not only had she thrown herself at Link, but more importantly, she'd thrown herself at Ganondorf. Did the man hold so much sway over the women of his tribe? Link had a sinking feeling there was much more to this woman than met the eye, but he had no plans to find out any more. He couldn't let himself get involved, much as it pained him. What was the story behind this woman's pleas? His soft heart begged for him to do something, anything. Tucking protection around his facial features from the howling winds and blinding sands, he turned in the saddle. "What do you want me to promise?"

She nodded after a pause between them, vaguely, her eyes meeting his. "Promise me you'll come back. I don't care about wishes, or the Triforce, or anything… you know I don't. Please, just… come back. It's not too late…"

_Too late for what? The Triforce? Why would she mention the Triforce? _Questions raced through Link's mind, but he didn't have the answers for any of them. He thought for a moment, then replied. "I can't promise that." She gasped in a soft exhale. "But… I will try." The moment the words left his mouth he regretted it, but there was nothing he could do. He turned around without looking at her any longer, heart racing, and released a deep "Hah," spurring the stallion into a gallop and praying he would know the way to the Valley.

**Swamp Dragon Princess: Yes, I thought the same! Thanks for sticking with me! Hope you're enjoying!**

**FriedCuccoLady: Yeah… I don't particularly care for Navi, but I've always written her as a little more ditzy than some people prefer to write her. It's nothing against her character. You may be more pleased with her appearances in later chapters. As to how long it's going to be, I'm thinking approximately in the 20's chapterwise, but that's subject to change. It's not going to be a simple switch back and end. How often I update is probably dependent on how fast I get the chapters done. I aim for at least once every two weeks but I guess we'll see on inspiration. Thank you for your generous comments! I am very happy you like it. **

**Yami no Nokutan: Yeah, I do feel sorry for her, but at least he didn't kill her! I wonder if that's saying something… Hm… **

**High and Mighty Color: Oh my! You're going to make me blush. Thank you very much. I agree, it can be very difficult. Your comments certainly make me more confident. **


	8. Bridging the Gap

**Can I just say I love this chapter? And I'm going to love the coming ones even more. It only gets better from here, people. I'm sorry about the confusion regarding wording in this chapter, by the way. It's difficult to write two characters regarding each other as "themselves". I'm so happy to hear you're all liking it, hopefully as much as I am. I love the feedback and the comments! **

Link had to spend the majority of his attention on two goals: avoiding the sands blown with the desert wind and staying on Ganondorf's horse without too much bumping. Thankfully, the horse seemed to know very well where he was going and used little if no direction from Link apart from nudges here and there or encouragement. The sandstorm, which had begun as simply a stirring of desert winds, escalated entirely too quickly into a whirlwind of sand, grit, and power buffeting Link so terribly he had to bend behind Afzal's mane, using the horse for protection. He'd seen his share of sandstorms when exploring the desert, but never been caught without a direction to go. He had prepared for protection by wrapping a scarf about his face to help block the sands, but it did not change how unnerving it was to ride solely based on a horse's guidance. Could he trust the horse to know where he was going? Was Havel's advice true? He bent down to where he could feel the velvety pelt of the horse's ear, tilted back against the sand, and murmured, hoping the stallion would hear him.

"Take me to the fortress. If you know where it is. Please, goddesses, guide him there."

The stallion's pace picked up, and Link returned his focus to riding, his body sore from the jolting and the altering of his body weight to ride better. He could not tell when the night changed to day, but somehow during the course of his jolting ride, the day had come. As the sand died down, sunlight streamed over the desert, shifting color bases depending on how it hit. He managed to open his eyes only when Afzal began to slow his pace, from a full-fledged gallop to a slower trot. He recognized this place. The sand gave way to a burst of rock blossoming from the ground, and beyond it, there was the familiar look of a stone fortress- a place Link knew as the Gerudo Fortress.

"Oh, Nayru… in all your wisdom, you brought me here, thank you…" Link breathed, Afzal slowing further into a slow trot with Link's gentle pull on the reins. The horse snorted and shook his red mane belligerently, coming to a stop.

Link tried to ease the horse further, but he would not budge, and Link was finally forced to dismount. "What's wrong Afzal?" he asked, taking the reins and trying to examine the horse. Epona had always been easy to communicate with, because Link had always just known what she wanted without much effort. This horse, however, was a puzzle to him. "Tell me, boy… what do you want?" He paused, thinking, and he smiled weakly. "… are you being stubborn because I thanked the goddesses and not you?"

The stallion snorted again, nodding its head, brushing the sand with a hoof, stirring dirt up into a little cloud.

"Oh, I see…" Link gave the beast's thick neck a pat. "You know I didn't mean that to exclude you now, didn't you? Of course you deserve thanks… you ran very hard… harder even I think than Epona." The stallion's dark sides were heaving in and out, nostrils flaring, as if it had known it must outrun the storm. "Are you thirsty?" Turning away for a moment, Link thought. He would have to get water for the horse before he even considered pushing it further. He gave the outside of the fortress a quick scan. To his right were a few wooden crates, probably containing food of some sort, or some other export, and to his left were a few barrels. He approached these, patting himself down to search for some kind of tool to use. These barrels were sealed and likely difficult to open. He'd succeeded in breaking crates when he was young by using his body weight and rolling into them (a rather dumb option, in hindsight, but the only one he had as a child). Ganondorf didn't seem to have anything on his person besides his clothing, so Link uttered a sigh, during which he noted how dry his own lips and tongue were. He started to instinctually run his tongue over his lips, but then stopped, wrinkling his nose and shuddering. He'd almost forgotten by this point he was in another person's body, much less whose. He leaned over the barrel, taking it by the edges and rocking it, listening. A sloshing noise sounded like a song in his ears. There was only one problem: the barrel had been sealed tightly for transport, and nail heads glowered stubbornly up at him.

He lifted his hand, pausing to study it, clenching and unclenching his fist, taking note of how big it was… how powerful. Maybe he could… He leaned over the barrel and gripped the lid with both hands. There were a total of four nails holding it closed, but if he could just… he clenched and, with a jerk, pulled. The lid went sailing behind him, thudding and rolling a few feet away before coming to a final spinning stop. He stumbled back, stunned by the strength he'd used with just a simple pull, and then chuckled. It was strange to hear Ganondorf chuckle. He'd heard the man laugh before, and that sound was not pleasant, but ominous. The chuckle, at least, this chuckle, was so deep it almost sounded… nice. But that couldn't be possible. He cupped some water in his hands and helped himself, the liquid running cool and sweet over his parched throat.

A whinny sounded as Afzal came up behind him, giving him a push with his nose. Link chuckled again, turning and patting the horse's muzzle.

"I guess you're telling me not to keep it all for myself, aren't you? Come here, boy… get a drink… you deserve it." He backed away and the stallion dipped his muzzle into the water, tail swishing compliantly. Link took the moment and gazed around the fortress. He noticed something, something he hadn't noticed before. The Gerudo normally wandering about the fortress seemed to be missing. In fact, he didn't see anyone. He wasn't sure whether this was a good thing or a bad thing, but he chalked it up to good luck, considering he had to focus on getting to Hyrule Field undetected before he decided on his next action.

He allowed Afzal to finish his drinking before he swung back over his back, easing himself down on the saddle. "Come on, boy… don't drink it all. Let's get to the bridge." Had Link stayed just a little longer and gazed at the roof of the fortress, he might have seen the group of women standing there, watching him in silence. Had he kept watching, he would have seen a crimson ribbon fly through the air, attached to an arrow. As fortune had it, he did not see the signal, nor did he have any idea of the ambush awaiting on the other side of the bridge.

He rode Afzal around the corner of the fortress, into the outer perimeters of the valley, the horse slowing to a walk, ears flickering. "What is it, boy?" asked Link, running his fingers through the horse's mane. "Do you smell something?" They were crossing the bridge spanning the Gerudo canyon when the stallion stopped. Link had never stopped here before, but the carpenters were good at what they did and he wasn't worried about the bridge breaking. Still, to know the horse had suddenly come to a halt bothered some piece of him, something inside his gut telling him to wait. Obeying, he slid off the saddle, the bridge creaking as he began to hand-lead Afzal forward, a few steps at a time. All seemed quiet, apart from the rush of water coming from the waterfall, spraying him with mist as the winds blew it across his body. And he would have appreciated the calming sound, had it not been for what he heard next.

"Ganondorf!" a female voice shouted from behind him, in the direction of the fortress. He turned to see a group of seven Gerudo, bearing red clothing, six of them with drawn scimitars. The leader had a dark-colored bow she pointed at him. "You finally show you face, you treacherous snake…" It was obvious these were not part of the Gerudo group which still admired him, and he swallowed, backing away, towards the other side of the bridge.

"I don't want any trouble," he called, holding Afzal's reins tightly in one hand, the other extended palm-up in surrender.

Suddenly, the bridge behind him creaked, and he whirled around to see a familiar face, the Sage of Spirit, Nabooru, hand on the hilt of her sword. She was the only one who had not drawn her weapon. She simply stared at him for a long time, her eyes set in an expression Link had not seen before from her. He couldn't pinpoint it. A group of five women, all dressed in red with weapons drawn, stood behind her.

"Ganondorf Dragmire," Nabooru said, finally drawing her sword and pointing it at him, eyes trained on him, "you will surrender your weapons and be escorted to Hyrule Castle, where you will be tried for your crimes and punished as the Royal Court sees fit. Any resistance will not be tolerated. Do not try my patience. Throw your weapons over the bridge."

Link looked down at himself for a brief moment, heart thudding. He wanted to tell her everything, especially since she was a familiar face. He only resisted because he knew if he were to tell her anything now, he'd only succeed in looking insane. Finally, he looked back up at her, both hands extended palm-up now. "I don't have any."

She blinked, and craned her neck a little, as if searching him herself. Then her lips parted and distrust melted from her face, replaced with puzzlement. "Aveil!" she called, "take him under custody!"

The lead woman on the other side of the bridge narrowed her eyes and threaded an arrow to the bow as expertly as if she did such a thing in her sleep. The point of the arrow glared at Link from across the way, and she began to advance, her reply ringing clear even over the roar of the waterfall. "I'm sorry, great Nabooru… but we can end this now… without the help of the Royal Family… and I will." The bow stretched back with movement of her arm.

"No, Aveil!" Nabooru shouted, her eyes widening, her hand stretching out. "No, it's not our place!"

"I'm sorry, great Nabooru!" she shouted over the roar of the waterfall which suddenly seemed so much louder in Link's ears. "I can't risk it!" She stretched the bow back, and Link could only gape in panic as suddenly someone shoved past the five women, and then Nabooru herself, causing her to fall onto her backside. The person grabbedhis arm and roughly pushed him aside, vaulting their body in front of his just as the arrow let loose.

Thunk. Link jolted back as the person collapsed against his body, the shaft of an arrow sticking horrifyingly clearly from their chest. But that wasn't what scared him the most. What scared him was the realization, as the person turned and looked at him, of who it was.

It was himself.

#

Ganondorf missed his own horse. The pearly white royal horse, Belle, as she was called, clearly didn't appreciate the change of terrain arriving with their movement into Gerudo territory. The moment the grassy hill of Hyrule Field shifted into red rock and clay of Gerudo Valley, she grew agitated, harder to motivate, and constantly tried to wheel herself about to return to the familiar. She was likely used only for short commutes between the Castle and the Field. He could not understand how to motivate her to continue moving. His own horse had communicated easily with him, and he only had to tell Afzal to do something before it was done. In this case, this horse would not listen unless he adapted the softest voice possible, which was already difficult for him.

Nevertheless, he worked to keep her moving forward, intent upon reaching the Haunted Wasteland. If he could reach the Wasteland, he could find the boy before any damage was done. Entering the Gerudo Valley left him feeling calmer, more at ease with his surroundings. He gazed at the spring bubbling forth as he passed the little wooden plank bridge, just large enough for a horse to pass through with a single rider in tow. He could hear voices in the distance, behind him, growing louder. Someone was chasing him. He had a good idea of who it was, and he had no intent of letting her catch him.

"Hyah!" he urged her onward, and the horse snorted, slowing to a trot, her white ears flickering. She heard something. He heard it, too. Voices, female, it sounded like. He slowed her until she was barely walking, one hoof at a time with great hesitation.

"Ganondorf!"

His own name. Someone was calling his name. He hopped off the saddle of his horse and took the reins, turning her so she faced her homeland. Then, with a slap on the rear, he sent her off. He would need stealth for this investigation, and the sinking feeling in his gut did not help. As far as he was concerned, there could only be one reason someone was calling his name. He crouched, leaning out into the open just long enough to see who was speaking. He could see a group of Gerudo approaching the bridge, led by Nabooru.

Nabooru.

He watched her, unseen. Unable to keep from repeating her name in his head. He hadn't expected to see her so distracted. And he certainly did not expect to hear his own voice.

"I don't want any trouble!"

His heart had never pounded so loud before. His own voice… but that meant… Nabooru approached the bridge, the other women behind her. He inched his way out to see what was going on, eyes locking on his figure in the middle of the bridge, trapped between two groups of Gerudo. Afzal was beside him, and his head was lifted high.

"Ganondorf Dragmire," Nabooru spoke, causing Ganondorf to tense and hold a breath. She drew her sword and pointed it at his body, "you will surrender your weapons and be escorted to Hyrule Castle, where you will be tried for your crimes and punished as the Royal Court sees fit. Any resistance will not be tolerated. Do not try my patience. Throw your weapons over the bridge."

Go to Hyrule Castle… that was not good. What could he do to stop it? He took the opportunity to get closer. The boy was extending his arms palm-up, surrendering. He probably wanted to go the castle, all the better to talk to his precious princess. And the moment that happened, everything would be over.

"I don't have any."

Even from his vantage point, he could tell Nabooru was surprised. "Aveil!" she called, "take him under custody!"

Aveil. Ganondorf had never cared for the woman. She'd always managed to be a stone in his boot, but he'd never managed to shake her. From questioning his methods to acting superior, she'd irritated him from the beginning. His breath stilled as he saw her lift her bow, threading an arrow to it. _Run. _The boy didn't move, even when she began to advance. Did he think he could fight her off? _RUN, boy. _Panic seized him. If the arrow shot him, it would shoot his own body. It could kill him. The great Ganondorf, killed by a single arrow. He'd never return. "I'm sorry, great Nabooru… but we can end this now… without the help of the Royal Family… and I will." The bow stretched back with movement of her arm.

"No, Aveil!" Nabooru shouted, her eyes widening, her hand stretching out. "No, it's not our place!"

"I'm sorry, Nabooru! I can't risk it!" Her arm stretched back, and Ganondorf was on the move. He wasn't thinking, he wasn't reasoning, he was just running. He shot through the group of Gerudo women, and Nabooru, causing them to reel in a stunned heap. He vaulted towards the boy, shoving his body hard to the left, out of the path of the arrow. He had no time to be so lucky himself.

Thunk.

The arrow whizzed cleanly through the air and came to a stop in his chest, burying itself deep beneath his skin, the feathered end looking more like a sign of conquer than decoration. He found himself falling back, against something behind him, looking up. He gazed into his own face, eyes swimming with tears building unconsciously due to the pain, the surrealism of the moment undeniable. Still he reeled, his vision beginning to fade, stumbling a few steps too far.

This bridge was shit.

There were no guardrails.

His back step treaded air, and his balance thrown, he fell backwards, arm flailing for a grip. He caught hold of a hand, and he watched the boy's face tense in concentration as his body strained.

Link grunted, trying to hold his body firmly. He may have been stronger in Ganondorf's body, but he wasn't used to carrying the weight. "I can't hold you!" He was already on his stomach, panic seizing him and making him unable to think. "Hold on!"

Ganondorf's vision ebbed before him, in and out, dark and light, each time leaving less light in its wake. He looked to his left, and saw Aveil threading another arrow, her face disturbed and horrified, but still determined. Nabooru was screaming, he heard. He managed to roll his head to the right to see her and she was running towards him, screaming the boy's name, her eyes wide and her hand outstretched.

"No, Aveil! Link, hold on!" she shrieked, and the arrow was let loose. He had no choice. He could not let his body be hit. Ganondorf reached up and grabbed the boy's other arm, now holding on to both his hands, and pulled with all his might. Then, suddenly, he was weightless, falling freely with the figures of the Gerudo women, and Nabooru, fading into the distance. He could hear his own voice screaming, both from his body, and the boy's, and prepared himself for the painful smash of his body into the river. Suddenly the air around him seemed replaced by water as he plunged into the rapids of the river, and he surfaced with a gasp of pain, instantly searching for his body, for the boy. He dove down, holding his breath, forcing his eyes open and catching sight of his larger body being hit by rocks as the river streamed him onward through the canyon, the current toying with him.

Kicking wildly, he snuck an arm under his larger body and heaved, swimming towards the edge of a cavern. His strength rapidly fleeing him, he pushed with all his might, helping himself up onto the moist ledge of what seemed to be a crevasse dug by the river at higher altitude, pulling his body up after him. The boy was unconscious, and bleeding from a wound in the head, but it didn't look to be much more than a bad bump. His strength failing him, Ganondorf propped the boy up against the wall opposite him and leaned back, letting the darkness overtake him, with only the sound of the roaring river to sing him a lullaby.

**Yami no Nokutan: Hah hah. You're so enthusiastic about Link winning! Yes, the woman will seem a bit strange for a while, but if you keep remembering it, it will all make sense in time. **

**Swamp Dragon Princess: Probably. ;) That's all I can say. As to who he is, he may be someone we already know, or he may be someone we don't. We'll just have to wait and see. **

**The one who writes the ones: Thank you! I appreciate the feedback very much! **

**FriedCuccoLady: Thank you very much. I hope I can keep surprising you, but you can conclude away if you want ;) There's no telling whether you're right or wrong and I love to hear readers theorize about where the story is going. It may be more than 20, I'm really not sure at the moment, but I'm pretty sure it's going to be the longest fic I've done (I think my longest was fifteen chapters or so). It may be longer. I'm so sorry I had to end it here but it was just so perfect. You will survive! xD**

**Opin88: This is my magnum opus (great work) so far and I'm really trying to put in many elements from humor to drama to romance. I'm glad you're enjoying the humorous **


	9. The Hero Meets the Evil King

**Time for a little chat between a certain two enemies. :) How awkward is this? I know I wouldn't want to be in their shoes. So sorry for the wait, my lovelies. But I couldn't do much to help it. **

Ganondorf had never taken excessive time for preening or hygiene like so many of the members of the royal court did, only going so far as to execute what primping was absolutely necessary to seem presentable among them. This habitual neglect of attention to appearance had come naturally, as it did with most all of the Gerudo, unless they intended upon having a good time among the seedier alleys in the market. It was an honest unspoken law drilled into you as a child when you lived in the desert: you did not care much about cleanliness.

It wasn't that their people were exceptionally dirty or grubby. Water was simply not readily available, and therefore, you were to take your baths quickly and gratefully, often with more than one person at a time, especially when you were small and could afford the double room in a tub. Your clothes were hardly ever clean, beaten by the sand and rarer mud too often for comfort. They were certainly rarely washed, because to waste such a precious resource on vanity was folly. Your hair would be unkept, blown by the winds throughout the day, or look stiff and limp, lilted under the sweltering sun. The heat also made sweat, which in turn made body odor more prevalent. It wasn't frowned upon, for the entire race suffered from it. It was just fact.

So it was expected Ganondorf had never spent much time looking at himself in a mirror. He imagined this was what looking in a mirror for an extended period of time would be like- extremely odd and uncomfortable. The boy had been unconscious throughout the whole night and the whole of one day, and now it was growing near to the second night of their little meeting. Moving even in the slightest wracked his body with pain, so Ganondorf chose to preserve his energy until the boy awakened. Putting his knowledge of survival to good use, he'd immediately taken to providing necessities, an accomplishment after being unconscious for a decent chunk of the last day. He'd managed to use both some of his and some of the boy's clothing to stoke a fire, which was important since they were so close to the water and on the receiving end of the cold therein. The moisture of being so close to the water didn't help things much, but experience in survival had prompted Ganondorf to make due.

He made a few observations about himself as if he were looking in a mirror, thoughtful and still feeling odd when faced with his reflection. _I always knew I was tall, but I really do tower over the boy. My hand is twice the size of his. _Unable to help himself, his gaze drew down, following along his body until it reached his pelvis. _I wonder what else is twice the size. _He chuckled and reached next to him, where he'd taken the satchel the boy had slung around a shoulder. Otherwise he didn't have any weapons or tools, so he'd spoken truthfully to Nabooru on that part. There wasn't much in the satchel, but he did have a skin which probably contained water at one point (empty now), and some strips of dried meat carefully wrapped in cloth, smelling faintly of a smoky flavor persevering after their soaking in the river. Ganondorf wasn't hungry, but he knew the food would come in handy after the boy awoke, gritty or not.

He'd delayed long and hard about removing the arrow in his chest, still sticking there obviously and honestly, quite painfully, though the constant reminder had dulled to a low throb. He knew, as much as it was equally painful for him to admit, he would need the boy's help in aftercare. He did not know where the arrow had struck, but his own attempts to remove it proved only to make his fingers slippery in the blood on the shaft, and send a screech of pain wracking his body. There was nothing to do but watch and wait. But this didn't bother him excessively. Ganondorf was used to waiting.

#

Link's eyelids fluttered open and he groaned, vision ebbing into clear throbs, his head pounding. He lifted a hand and touched the source of pain, where he could feel a trail of congealed blood from a bump. A labored grunt stole its way from his chest as he shuffled and tried to sit up against the wall behind him. Then, with a thunderclap of surprise, he saw the familiar figure sitting across from him. He inhaled through his nose, body stiffening, hand groping instinctively for a sword that was not present.

"Your sword isn't here," his body stated, unmoving. "Don't bother trying to find it."

"You… are you…" Link began, swallowing and watching as his body shifted a little. It was immensely odd to see himself moving without his consent, much like facing his dark self in the Water Temple.

"Yes. And it's clear you are me. The Goddesses seem to be having a laugh at our expense," Ganondorf shifted again, a pained expression seeming to spread on his features. He uncapped his hands from the arrow, revealing the shaft still stuck in his chest. "But that is the least of our worries."

"… Goddesses… your…" Link stared at the arrow shaft stained in old blood, where Ganondorf's hand covered the wound. "My chest… the arrow… I remember…" His eyes drew up to face the man. "You jumped in front of it."

Ganondorf ignored the stunned look from Link. "I need your help to remove it. I can't see well enough to do it on my own."

"I've never taken out an arrow before…" Link drew nearer, wary of the man trapped in his body despite the fact he looked sickly paler by the growing moment. "What should I do?"

"If you want to live you'll have to learn quickly." Grunting, Ganondorf took the hem of the boy's green tunic. "Help me get this off."

Link carefully moved the tunic up and over his head, avoiding the arrow at all costs but still brushing it as the clothing was removed. He felt exposed, especially watching Ganondorf examine his chest although it was clear he was examining the wound itself. He set the clothing aside and took a good look himself in the fading light of the sun. The ugly wound glared up at him, encrusted in blood and scabbing, buried just above the lines of his left pectoral. "What should I do?"

Ganondorf snorted through his nose as he looked over the Caucasian, fair skin of the lad, his chest slim and somewhat bony without definition. "Pitiful." He caught a slight glower from his own face and shook his head, jutting his chin toward the river. "Rinse your hands. We need to keep the wound as sterile as possible. Use the skin to get some water, too. It needs to be cleaned. Let it heat over the fire until it's hot. It shouldn't take long."

Link did as he was told, stunned by how direct and how knowledgeable Ganondorf seemed to be. Whenever he'd needed healing after facing battle, he'd simply released a fairy from a bottle, but he suspected fairies were a rarer commodity in the desert. True to his word, the water didn't take long to heat up. Link brought it over to his body, studying the wound once again. "How should I pull?"

"You don't _pull _an arrow out, boy! How were you taught about weaponry? About fighting?" Ganondorf snapped, glowering at Link. "Pulling an arrow out like you would a common weed will rupture the internal flesh! You have to open the wound and wretch it out yourself…" He fiddled beside him and held out a sharp piece of rock, sparkling in the firelight. "Here. Use this to open the wound enough to get the arrow out. Then you'll have to cauterize it quickly. You know what that means, don't you?"

"Yes…" Link looked doubtfully at the wound, feeling queasy the longer he stared. It was one thing looking at blood, which he was somewhat used to after all his journeys. He'd been wounded more than once. It was different looking at himself with such a devastating wound, much less readying to effectively maim himself to remove a foreign object.

"Good." Ganondorf hefted himself back against the wall and reached for the skin, taking the strap between his two teeth and bearing hard, as if it were a bit between a raging stallion's jaw. He cleared his mind of all thoughts, all beyond bearing on that strap as hard as he was able."Go!" he grunted between his white teeth, jutting his chest out for Link. "Now! Do it now!"

Link gripped the shaft and swallowed, wedging the rock where the shaft disappeared into his flesh, and prying in a sudden push. A spurt of blood gurgled from the wound, trickling down his body's abdomen and melting into his tights, turning them a crimson color from their previous white. "Oh, God…" Link murmured in a choked whisper, swallowing again. He turned his attention on Ganondorf for the briefest moment and saw the man's eyes squeezed shut, face wracked in pain. He hadn't said a word. "Okay, okay, almost there…" He wrenched the wound further open, causing Ganondorf to gasp, and saw the tip of the arrow, a small outpouring of blood accompanying it. "I see it, I see it! Here it is, almost there!" He angled the arrow and slid it free, tossing it away in favor of the bundle of cloth to make a makeshift torch. He moved the cloth and the fire quickly, pressing it against his skin to cauterize. The smell of burning flesh immediately filled the cave, and he tossed the rags away as the skin hissed angrily, the blood stopping with a few bubbling noises, an angry dark color.

Panting, Link backed away, his hands red with his own blood. He watched Ganondorf, waiting for the man to erupt into cursing and screaming, but the most he did was look down at the shaking wound from his ragged breathing and grunt, dropping the satchel from his mouth. "… Good work, boy."

Link just stared at the imprint of teeth marks on the satchel's strap.

#

"So…" Link was the next one to initiate conversation, staring at Ganondorf across the way with slight amazement. The man had not rested since the removal of the arrow nigh half an hour ago, but remained vigilant and solemn, not moving apart from stoking the fire between them, the sparks rising into the air like fireflies before flickering away into nothing. Neither had spoken, and Link wondered if the man felt as awkward as he did.

Ganondorf looked to the boy across from him, but said nothing, letting the crackling of the fire be his response. What do you say to your mortal enemy when you both just saved one another's lives? Should he be thanking him? "Thank you" was not a commonly used expression for Ganondorf. What would the boy ask? Would he try to kill him in his sleep? Had he thought the situation through as deeply as Ganondorf had? He continued to rinse his wound with the hot water in the skin, washing away the dried blood and hopefully, any dirt which had made its way into the source.

"… are you in pain?"

The question took him by surprise, but he didn't let it show. "You'd like that, wouldn't you," Ganondorf scoffed, shuffling his shoulders against the rock behind him to try and otherwise occupy himself.

"Why would I like that? Look, I'm only asking because you aren't… shouting or… or even whimpering or… panting or anything. Doesn't it hurt?"

His brow furrowed. Talking to the boy was like talking to a child, having to explain everything in detail. But then… Ganondorf found himself looking at his hands, flexing them and unflexing them. The boy had missed seven years of his life, hadn't he? He was, in essence, still very much a child. He spoke softer without realizing he had. "Pain is only partly physical in nature, boy. Half of pain, the greater half, is often mental. Control that, and you control your pain." Ganondorf unleashed a sigh through his nose when he saw his head tilt across the way. "Of course it's painful."

Link stared at the man and wondered why he felt so sorry for him. This man was Ganondorf, the king of evil, the bringer of doom for Hyrule, and yet, somehow, he seemed… harmless now. "Why did you do it?"

"Why did I do what?" Ganondorf knew very well what the boy was talking about, but he was not enjoying the conversation as it was and didn't want to drag it out further.

"Why did you… help me? You blocked the arrow from hitting me. Why?" Link's voice was deep and slow, inflicting a mood almost like a parent scolding a child. "You could have let it hit me…"

"Simple." Ganondorf reached for the satchel beside him and began fishing inside it to occupy himself. "I would have died otherwise. I was not going to allow you to let my body die. Perhaps you don't care as much about getting your body back, and I could see why judging from your physique compared to mine, but I _do_ care. I won't have you harming my body unjustifiably. We _are_ going to switch back. I only assume you don't know how to switch back… do you?"

"No." Link shook his head. "But you're wrong. I don't want to be in this body any more than you probably want to be in mine."

Ganondorf leaned back against the rock and let loose a low, deep groan. "We're going to be stuck like this longer than I'd have liked… what we need now is to think. We need a plan of action. We must find out what to do next. Wait. Before I go any further… who have you told of this? Who have you spoken to?"

"No one," replied Link, putting his hands up at Ganondorf's incredulous look. He'd never seen his own body look so intimidating. "I swear! I didn't tell anyone, I thought they would think me crazy if I did. Who would believe us if we told anyone?"

"Yes, I told no one, either." Ganondorf spoke his thoughts out loud. "We know we both touched the Triforce at the same time. That fact must be true. Otherwise the world as we know it would not be as it is now, with nothing changed. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Link responded, following the man's train of thought, although it appeared Ganondorf wasn't really speaking to him.

"So now that we have switched bodies, we must bring the three forces together once more in hopes that touching the Triforce at the same time once more will return us to our bodies."

"Makes enough sense," Link responded, "But how? Zelda is the only one who might know. The Triforce only appeared after she asked for the Goddesses' help. They don't respond to just anyone, anytime."

"If the Goddesses are responsible for doing this, then they are the ones we must see once again. The question is… how." Ganondorf took a strip of the dried meat within his hand and chewed it thoughtfully, expecting it to have lost its flavor among the river. A sudden hint of specific taste caused him to stop his chewing and swallow, looking down at the meat. It had been smoked carefully, painstakingly, over a period of many hours. Spices had been added, black pepper and ground cactus which only grew in the desert. How long had it been?... could it truly be?... He looked up at Link over the fire. "… Where did you get this?"

Link raised an eyebrow, puzzled that Ganondorf would suddenly switch topics. "Some woman gave it to me… before I left that place. Sumata, they called it."

Some woman… Ganondorf took another bite, carefully, closing his eyes to let the flavor sink in among his taste buds. Ideas flickered, popping like fireworks in his brain, bursting forth with emotion and feelings, things he'd long forgotten or kept hidden away. He swallowed them down. "You'll need some of this to keep your strength up as much as I will. Eat."

Link accepted the long thin strip of meat and scrutinized it briefly.

"It's not poison. You accepted it from that woman, didn't you? Eat." Ganondorf found it almost humorous how uncertain the boy looked, even in his body.

"What is it?" Link asked, giving it a sniff and a tiny taste.

"You don't want to know. Just eat."

The boy's face grimaced. "You could have told me to eat without saying that… now I really want to know… and I really don't feel like eating."

"Eat, boy, or I'll make you eat." Ganondorf glowered at Link across the way. "You have to keep your body strong." _More importantly, you have to keep my body strong._ He bit off the end of a fragment of bone and stuck one end in his mouth, causing Link to cock his head. "You have to suck out the marrow. It's good for you."

Link's nose wrinkled. He didn't particularly want to taste it, but he finally decided (mostly due to the urging of Ganondorf's grumbling stomach, boy, could this body eat) to give it a try. He chewed, finding the meat had a sort of gritty, but filling texture. He finished and consumed two more strips before agreeing to save the rest, forgoing the marrow much as Ganondorf encouraged it. "Thanks… but what was it?"

"You really don't give up, do you?" Ganondorf replied, settling himself back against the rock and carefully slipping boy's tunic back over his chest. He ignored the question. "We've run back into our problem of how we contact the Goddesses. We can't ask for help from anyone. We run the risk of others knowing who we are as it is. If anyone finds out the truth, things will be far more complicated than they are now. Damn, why couldn't you have known what to do? You're useless."

"It's not MY fault," Link countered, face hardening into a frown. "You're the one who brought this on yourself by trying to get the Triforce in the first place." The two figures just glared at one another for a few moments, tempers as hot as the fire before them, before they settled to a simmer. Link rested his knees on his elbows. "Look, the festival of the Goddesses is only a few days away now. We have the best chance of communicating our heart's desires during that time. Zelda told me the Goddesses descend upon the earth if only in spirit to hear the wishes of the souls they've created. That includes ours, so the way I see it, our best chance to turn back into ourselves without telling anyone is to attend the festival."

"And have the Triforce descend in front of all those people? Are you mad?" Ganondorf retorted, waving one arm in the air. "Why not just send out invitations while you're at it? Have people get in line and hold a race!"

Link's tone grew quiet and respectful. "The Goddesses know what is best. They'll know what to do. Our only hope is to try and tell them with our hearts… if you have one." He waited for the comeback from Ganondorf, expecting an insult or perhaps even some kind of physical attack, but nothing came. He dredged up a response, taking his cloak, still damp from his river ride, and wrapping it around himself. "We should get some sleep… but… before we do… we should make some kind of pact… or promise… we won't hurt each other or the people we care about while we're in each other's bodies. We have to do our best to be… normal. I won't interfere with your life. So do the same for me."

Ganondorf considered this deal carefully. The part about not hurting each other was simple to agree to. Why would he bother damaging his own body if he planned to get back into it? It would make no sense. Hurting the ones the boy cared about was rather appealing, but again, not prudent and impossible in this body, at least not without drawing unwanted attention. It wouldn't hurt anything to agree. After all, promises were meant to be broken… at least, that's what he'd learned in life. "Agreed."

Link felt his spirit ease a little as the words came out of his mouth and settled back, wondering what the next step would be. As he spoke, he felt his eyes growing heavy, but worried if he closed them, he may not open them again the next day. Ganondorf could not be trusted. "I think the plan is, escape from this gorge, head to wherever they're holding the festival, and stake out our hiding places there. We'll have to be unseen for the three days of the festival, if possible. At least I will."

"Lon Lon Ranch," Ganondorf interrupted. "That's where they're holding the festival."

"Then that's where we have to go. We'll figure out the rest tomorrow…" He settled back, sleep making his eyes too heavy to ignore. He had to force himself to keep them open, even as slits.

Ganondorf chuckled, and Link felt it odd it sounded pleasant, even from his body. "Lizard."

"Hm?"

"It was lizard. Now go to sleep, idiot."

#

**FriedCuccoLady: Oh my Goodness. o-o I am so honored to have such a long review. Thank you so much to care so much as to leave so much feedback! XD I swear I'm not playing with you, this has been planned for quite some time. You hit the nail on the head regarding one of my story themes: Does that make him (who, we'll see) a good or a bad person? That's up to the reader to find out as we get deeper and deeper into what makes each the person they are. I'm planning on stirring up some real questions. As you've probably discovered, the wound is not fatal. I couldn't possibly rid the story of such an interesting character. As much as I'd like to say there's a chance he would remain conscious after the whole river bit, most of it was probably just plot convenience. Can't really explain it beyond "He just is". There may be hints at something, but I'm not going to label it as "bromance". :) We'll just see.**

**Warny: Hi there! Thanks for taking the time to write a review! Oh gosh, I'm so glad you like it! I'm sorry to tell ya it's not a ganlink, but there will be a lot of conversation between them and further interaction, so I think you'll still enjoy it! **

**Melvintheminion: Thank you so much for the feedback! **

**Yami no Nokutan: Yes he did indeed! Or was he simply saving himself and "happened" to save Link in the process? Hmmm… **

**Swamp Dragon Princess: :D Yes indeed. I could not wait to write it. It's the first step. **

**The one who writes the ones: xD Hah hah, exactly! **


End file.
